


Nouvelle Génération : Kujaku

by Misty1024



Series: Nouvelle Génération [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Il est préférable d'avoir lu le tome 1 (Nouvelle Génération : Le retour du Papillon) pour bien comprendre l'histoire.Résumé:Il y a ce garçon aux cheveux bleus qui est arrivé en classe aujourd'hui, il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer. Ma meilleure amie pense que j'ai une touche, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, car j'ai vu son regard se poser sur ma bague.Clément Ares, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?
Series: Nouvelle Génération [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637377





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, le prologue va être court.

Nous étions le mardi cinq janvier 2117. Cela faisait une semaine que les identités des héros et du vilain de Paris avaient été révélés. Cela faisait également une semaine que personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Anastasia ou de Clément, chose compréhensible. Mais, ce jour-là, Anastasia revint en cours, elle fut vite assaillie de questions en tout genre, mais celle qui revenait le plus était « Tu sais où est Laura ? ». Laura, ou plutôt Clément, Mistynoir en somme. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui était advenu de lui, il avait totalement disparu de la circulation depuis un moment, et l'annonce qui eut lieu en classe au début des cours confirma le fait qu'il ne voulait plus venir.

– Votre camarade, Laura Tessier, a changé d'établissement. Et je ne sais pas où. Ajouta la professeure en voyant des mains se lever.

Les murmures qui s'étaient répandus dans la salle furent soufflés par un bruit sourd qui résonna dehors. Un immeuble venait de s'effondrer suite à un incendie, mais ce qui retint d'autant plus l'attention des élèves fut la notification que certains reçurent.

Des notifications parlant d'intervention des deux héros.

Mistynoir et Bug Bang.

Sauf qu'Anastasia était là, pâle comme la mort en regardant cela, surtout qu'elle vit une réplique parfaite de son ancien partenaire interrompre l'interview pour essayer de récupérer le Miraculous de Mistynoir.

Et elle n'y pouvait rien, si ce n'est essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.


	2. Chat-pitre 1

Environ un an plus tard...

C'était un lundi un peu comme les autres.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer et te présenter.

Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux bleu clair et à la peau sombre entra dans la pièce. Il se plaça à côté de la professeure, scruta avec attention chaque élève avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi. Il arrêta tout mouvement et me sourit presque imperceptiblement, ses yeux d'un vert perçant bloqués dans les miens, d'un vert plus sombre, puis il déclara.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Clément Ares, j'ai dix-sept ans, je redouble ma première parce que je n'ai pas pu finir mon année l'an dernier à cause de...Problèmes de santé...Enfin, peu importe, ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien...

J'étais mal à l'aise, non pas que je juge sa couleur de cheveux, mes cheveux bruns étant banaux, bien que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un avec une coloration aussi...Spéciale, mais il ne m'avait absolument pas lâché du regard durant toute sa présentation, et ça n'avait pas échappé à ma meilleure amie, qui se trouvait devant moi, à côté de son petit copain, et qui se retourna.

– Eh bien, mon vieux, on dirait que t'as une touche.

Elle rigola après sa phrase et je détournais le regard, gêné et retirait mes lunettes à la monture bleue pour me pincer le nez et me calmer. Je sentais qu'elle allait me charrier longtemps avec ça. D'ailleurs, au moment où j'avais pensé pouvoir échapper à ses railleries, Clément était venu à côté de moi, me demandant avec un grand sourire.

– Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et il prit place.

– Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

– Ethan...

– Dans ce cas, enchanté, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !

– De même...

Il se concentra sur le cours jusqu'à la pause de dix heures, où il me demanda.

– Je peux rester avec toi ? Je connais personne...Et je suis pas très sociable...

Je manquais de lui rétorquer que, vu comment il m'avait abordé, je doutais de ses propos quand ma meilleure amie accepta, sans me concerter.

– No problemo, tu restes avec nous, Clem, je peux t'appeler Clem ?

Il rigola légèrement et répondit.

– Pas de soucis...Tu es... ?

– Gaëlle, je suis la meilleure amie d'Ethan et la petite amie d'Owen...Ah ! Owen, il est parti où Ethan ?

Ce fut les dernières choses que j'entendis avant d'accélérer le pas. J'étais mal à l'aise en présence de Clément, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Après quelques minutes de calme, j'entendis.

– Trouvé !

Je sursautais et me tournais vers la personne qui avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules en disant ça, et j'eus à faire au regard vert électrique du nouveau.

– Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ?

– Je...Désolé...Mais je suis pas à l'aise avec les nouvelles rencontre.

Il prit une mine attristée.

– Tu ne m'apprécies pas ?

– Si...Si, c'est juste que...Je suis pas très sociable.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis son regard se posa sur ma main.

– Jolie chevalière.

Il avait un sourire étrange en disant ça.

– Ah, oui, c'est un cadeau de mon grand-père.

Clément rigola légèrement en demandant.

– Il s'appelle Hugo, ton grand-père ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça, et je pense qu'il le remarqua.

– Oh, laisse tomber ! Je peux l'essayer ?

– Non !

Il me fit des yeux de petit chat pour que j'accepte.

– S'il te plaît !

Il avait posé sa main sur la mienne et je la dégageais vivement.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? J'ai dit non. En plus ça fait que deux heures qu'on se connaît !

Il soupira.

– Ok, désolé, j'ai tendance à être trop familier quand je sens que je vais m'entendre avec quelqu'un...

Je le regardais d'un air sceptique. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'était ma bague...Est-ce qu'il était Kujaku ? Non, sinon, il aurait plus insisté pour me prendre mon Miraculous...Mais alors pourquoi faire une fixette sur ma bague s'il en savait pas.

– Ah, Ethan, Clem, vous êtes là !

– Ah ! Désolé, Gaëlle, Owen, j'étais pris dans ma discussion avec Ethan, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je l'avais trouvé !

Je lui ai jeté un regard, il semblait contrarié de leur arrivée, mais surtout, son regard était fixé sur Gaëlle, non, sur les oreilles de Gaëlle. Sur ses boucles d'oreilles.

– Eh, Gaëlle, je peux voir tes boucles d'oreilles de plus près ? Elles sont grave belles !

– Pas de soucis.

Et elle les retira pour lui tendre. Oh, je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas ma coéquipière, mais le comportement de ce garçon m'inquiétait de plus en plus, il fallait que j'en parle à ma partenaire.

– Si j'avais les oreilles percées, je les aurais essayées !

Il lui rendit.

– Et toi Ethan ? Tu veux toujours pas me faire essayer ta bague ?

– Laisse tomber mec, on l'a pas vu une fois sans depuis qu'il l'a, il y tient beaucoup.

– Dommage...

Il avait murmuré ça, puis reprit contenance.

– Sinon, vous aimez le fromage ?

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette question.

– Pourquoi, t'as les moyens de t'en payer ? Rigola Owen.

– Nope, enfin, j'en ai un morceau sur moi là, parce que j'avais l'espoir de voir un ami qui adore ça dans ce lycée...Mais il ne doit pas être là au final ! Donc je vous demande, perso j'aime pas !

– Wow, t'as acheté ça alors que t'étais même pas sûr de le voir ? Il aime ça à quel point pour que tu fasses ça ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis regarda mon sac, pour finalement dire.

– Il donnerait sa vie pour en manger...Tiens, Ethan, tu aimes ça, toi ?

– Pas...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Gaëlle me coupa.

– Il en a tout le temps sur lui, c'est fou ! Bon, après, il a les moyens, mais bon...J'en viendrais presque à me demander si c'est pas lui ton ami fan de fromage.

– Je sais pas, ça dépend...T'es plutôt camembert ?

– Je...Ouais...

– Alors, tiens, cadeau.

Il me tendit un morceau de fromage avec un ruban vert accroché. Je le pris, et manquais de le faire tomber quand je remarquais un motif de patte de chat sur le ruban. Et surtout, une étiquette.

– Pour...Plagg ?

– C'est ton ami ? Il a un nom bizarre...Lança Owen.

Je rangeais le morceau de camembert dans mon sac et remarquais mon Kwami regarder Clément par un trou, il murmura.

– Gamin...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de le dire à voix haute et d'être entendu par tout le petit groupe.

– Gamin ? C'est qui que tu traites de gamin, Ethan ? Demanda ma meilleure amie.

– Hein ? Oh, non, je disais juste que...Clément avait une tête d'enfant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le concerné, et tout le monde fut surpris de le voir les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu...Je suis désolé, je...Je voulais pas te vexer...

Il me regarda surpris, avant de me sourire.

– Oh, ne t'en fais pas c'est pas pour ça...

Il me sourit tristement. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit...Mistynoir ? Tout du moins...Celui qui m'avait précédé ?

– Laura ?

J'avais prononcé ce nom, assez bas pour que mes deux amis ne m'entendent pas, mais assez haut pour que lui le fasse. Et en effet il m'entendit, et sa réaction fut immédiate.

– Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Compris ?

Son ton était sans appel et, vu sa réaction, je compris que j'avais vu juste.

– Désolé...Je voulais juste vérifier un truc.

Il soupira et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire.

– Tu veux qu'on se retrouve après les cours ?

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

Owen et Gaëlle firent de même, ils pensaient voir la naissance d'un amour, mais c'était tout autre.

– Oui !

Son sourire parut illuminer les lieux et nous retournâmes en cours peu après.

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, il sautillait presque sur place en attendant que je range mes affaires. Ma meilleure amie me fit un clin d'œil et je roulais des yeux.

– On y va ?

– Oui, oui, on y va.

Je rigolais en le voyant si impatient. Nous allâmes donc chez moi, vu que je n'habitais pas loin du lycée et une fois dans ma chambre, il demanda.

– Plagg...Je peux le voir ?

J'ouvris mon sac et Plagg en sortit, Clément avait les larmes aux yeux en le regardant.

– Gamin...T'étais pas censé me revoir...

Il avait dit ça, mais semblait ému aussi.

– Vous...Vous voulez que je vous laisse un moment ?

– Non, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il prit son Kwami dans ses bras.

– Je pourrais lui parler de temps en temps ? S'il te plaît ! J'ai tellement galéré à te trouver...

– Hm...D'ailleurs, je peux te demander comment tu as fait ?

Il me sourit légèrement.

– C'est un secret !

Une lueur étrange régnait dans son regard quand il prononça ces mots.

– Par contre...On a des devoirs...Donc, tu peux rentrer chez toi ?

– Je pourrais voir Plagg de temps en temps alors ?

J'hésitais et regardais mon Kwami.

– S'il ne s'y oppose pas.

Le dit Kwami semblait pensif et ajouta.

– J'en parlerais avec Tikki...Mais je pense que ça devrait être possible.

– Parce que tu sais où est Tikki ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

– Oui, on s'est dévoilé nos identités secrètes dès le départ. Enfin, peu importe. Répondis-je.

Clément sourit et déclara.

– C'est parfait alors !

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, me laissant avec Plagg, qui paraissait plus que perplexe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Il...Il a énormément changé en un an...

– J'avoue qu'avec ces cheveux...

– Non...Je veux dire au niveau du caractère.

Il me regarda avec un air grave que je ne lui connaissais pas.

– Il m'inquiète. Fais attention à lui, d'accord ?

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, je reçus un message de Bug Bang, me demandant où j'étais, et qu'on devait patrouiller. J'avais complètement oublié. Nous avions installé des patrouilles hebdomadaires sur nos emplois du temps, pour minimiser les incidents en ville.

– Plagg, transforme-moi !

La transformation ainsi terminée, ce que ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir besoin de porter des lunettes, je me rendis au point de rendez-vous, où Bug Bang, dans son éternelle tenue rouge à pois noirs, comme ses cheveux, noirs, les cheveux, hein, pas rouges, patientait.

– Ah, tu es là !

– Oui, parfait et entier, ma belle.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que je déclare de façon synchronisée à elle.

– Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, uh, très subtil ce cher Clément...(c'est une boutade) Enfin, voici les personnages principaux de ce nouveau tome, que pensez vous d'eux? Et Clément, comment a-t-il réussi à retrouver le nouveau Mistynoir...


	3. Chat-pitre 2

– Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc.

Nous nous regardâmes, surpris et je déclarais.

– Vas-y, commence.

– Ok...J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas...

Elle soupira puis continua.

– Pendant la fin de la semaine dernière, quelqu'un m'a vu me détransformer...Je...je ne le connaissais pas, et lui non plus, mais il a pris une vidéo.

Je la regardais, les yeux écarquillés.

– Il l'a supprimée, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais semblait mal à l'aise, sa peau mate ayant perdu quelques teintes.

– Je...Il a accepté de la supprimer à condition que je lui dise qui tu es...J'ai...Il comptait la publier sur internet, et je me suis dit que s'il avait juste ton identité sans preuve, il ne pourrait rien faire. Je...Tu ne m'en...wow, t'es tout pâle...

En effet, je me doutais que mon visage avait perdu ses couleurs, et pour cause, cet évènement était arrivé en même temps qu'un autre bien précis.

– Dis...Il ressemblait à quoi ce gars ?

– Je sais pas, il portait un masque à ton effigie...(L'auteur ne fera pas de remarque à ce sujet)

– Et...T'as pas vu ses cheveux ?

– Ah, si ! Ils étaient bleus, c'est bizarre...C'est rare les gens qui ont ce genre de lubie...Wow, Mist' tu m'écoutes ?

– Putain...C'est comme ça qu'il m'a trouvé. Dé-transforme-toi, on a besoin de nos Kwamis. Annonçais-je tout en me dé-transformant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Tikki.

– Ce gars. Il est dans ma classe. Il est arrivé aujourd'hui...

– Oh, merde, je suis désolé Ethan...J'aurais pas...

– Il m'aurait trouvé de toute manière, Talula. Il m'aurait trouvé, il y était déterminé.

La Kwami de la coccinelle remarqua que celui de la destruction ne prononçait aucun mot.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Plagg soupira.

– Ce garçon, c'est Clément...

– C'est...Qui ? Demanda Talula.

– L'ancien Mistynoir. Ma voix était détachée, mais je savais qu'elle tremblait.

– Oh ! C'est pas trop grave dans ce cas ! Répondit l'alter-ego de Bug Bang.

– C'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais Plagg s'inquiète...

– Oh, Sucrette, si tu l'avais vu...Il a tellement changé depuis qu'il a dû abandonner son Miraculous. Il m'inquiète vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'il...Qu'il est prêt à tout pour...Pour me récupérer. Mais c'est impossible...

La Kwami de la création le regarda avec un air triste.

– Je...Il faudrait en parler au Grand Gardien, non ?

– Probablement...  
– Il faudrait y aller une autre fois...Si je ne suis pas là pour le repas, je vais encore me prendre un savon, et autant pour les attaques d'Akuma, je sais que ma présence est nécessaire, mais là on peut reporter. Déclara Talula.

– C'est vrai que tu as des horaires strictes dans ton foyer...à la prochaine du coup, on se place un rendez-vous par SMS.

– Ouais...Tikki, on y va ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours concentrée sur Plagg.

– Transforme-moi !

Son corps se recouvrit de sa tenue de coccinelle et elle s'en alla. Je me transformais à mon tour et m'arrêtait dans une ruelle pour me dé-transformer quand...

– Oh putain !

Je me tournais en direction de l'exclamation que j'avais entendue. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus me regardait, semblant sous le choc. Heureusement, je ne la connaissais pas, donc la réciproque devait être vraie, et elle ne semblait pas m'avoir filmé.

– Je...Tu ne diras rien ?

Elle me regarda longuement, semblant réfléchir, puis son regard s'illumina.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mais avant, il faut que je te demande un truc.

Cette scène me paraissait étrangement semblable à celle qu'avait vécu Talula et je m'inquiétais.

– Hm...Je ne te promets pas de répondre.

– C'est pas par rapport à ton identité secrète, c'est juste...Je viens de comprendre où je peux le trouver. Est-ce que tu connais un garçon à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons, un peu plus grand que moi et assez androgyne...Il s'appelle Clément...Enfin, ou Laura ça dépend comment tu le connais...

– Pourquoi tu le recherches ?

– Donc tu le connais !

– Non, je ne connais personne qui correspond à ta description.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, après tout, il avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux verts.

– Je t'en prie, il faut que je le retrouve.

– Je te dis que je ne sais rien.

– Tu mens ! Je suis sûre qu'il te cherchait ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il a disparu sans prévenir, si tu avais vu son visage quand il a dû rendre son Miraculous, tu compren-

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase en posant sa main sur sa bouche tandis que j'essayais d'assimiler ses paroles.

– Tu es Bug Bang ?

Elle parut hésiter.

– Non...

– Je sais que tu n'es pas l'actuelle, mais tu es l'ancienne.

Elle pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant d'avouer.

– Oui.

– Ton ancien partenaire ne t'a vraiment rien laissé ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis dans votre autre vie aussi...

– Hm...La seule chose qu'il m'a laissé, c'est un râteau et un au revoir sec...Mais tu le connais, dis-moi que tu sais où je peux le trouver, il faut que je le voie, que je le raisonne !

Je soupirais, et si elle était de mèche avec lui pour récupérer mon Miraculous et celui de Talula ?

– Je...Il est dans ma classe.

Elle sembla pensive.

– Tu es en quelle année ?

– Première...

– Il a redoublé...Elle lâcha un grognement. Même si je rejoins ton lycée, je pourrais pas être dans sa classe ! Bon, peu importe. Tu es dans quel lycée ?

– Secret.

– Mais...

– Secret. Je la coupais.

– Allez, je dois sa-

– J'ai dit : Secret.

– Bon ok...Plagg ! Dis-moi où il est s'il te plaît.

L'interpellé sortit sa tête de ma poche, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ma dé-transformation, ce qui était chose rare.

– Anastasia...Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, et tu le sais...

– Mais je dois le voir !

– IL N'EST PLUS LE MÊME !

C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon Kwami hausser le ton.

– Il a changé Anastasia. Tu ne le reconnaîtras même pas...Alors pourquoi veux-tu le voir ?

– Je veux l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera...ça fait un an que ce jour hante mes nuits, j'ai perdu Luc, Théo a déserté l'école peu après, il fait des cours à domicile et est tombé gravement malade, Tikki n'est plus avec moi, et elle me manque énormément, et Clément, il est le seul que je peux retrouver, il n'a pas pu changer au point d'être méconnaissable ?

– Essaie de l'imaginer avec des cheveux bleus, déjà, tu auras une première étape.

Une lueur victorieuse s'alluma dans son regard.

– Je le trouverais. Ça court pas les rues des garçons aux cheveux bleus. Tu as fait une erreur hm...J'ai même pas envie de t'appeler Mistynoir...Pourquoi vous avez pas choisi d'autres noms ! Je me retourne encore quand on appelle ta partenaire...Quand c'est toi, j'ai l'impression qu'en me retournant, je verrais Clément, en train de me sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel après un énième de mes jeux de mots...Vous êtes cruels de nous faire subir ça !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça en prenant le nom de nos prédécesseurs, et Talula non plus, nous n'avions juste pas eut le temps d'inventer un pseudo sous lequel nous présenter...

– Je...

– Ouais, t'es désolé. Mais ça change rien. Enfin, peu importe, si tu me recroises, sache que ce sera parce que j'ai trouvé Clément.

Et sur ces mots elle partit. J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié comment bouger, est-ce que je me sentirais ainsi au moment de rendre mon Miraculous ?

Oh, je ne veux pas y réfléchir maintenant, beaucoup trop d'évènements en une journée.

Une fois de retour au lycée, le lendemain, Gaëlle vint nous rejoindre, Owen, Clément et moi, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Ce week-end, je fais une soirée pyjama, et vous venez !

– J'approuve l'idée, je demanderais, mais bon, mes parents t'aiment bien, ça devrait le faire ! Lança Owen.

– Je viendrais aussi je pense...

J'étais quand même méfiant à l'idée de passer toute une nuit dans la même chambre que Clément.

– Oh ? Je suis aussi invité ? Mais ça fait qu'un jour qu'on se connaît !

– T'en fait pas, j't'apprécie déjà, et puis, je t'arrange un coup, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre. Répondit ma meilleure amie.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Un coup ? Avec qui ?

– Bah, avec Ethan ! Rétorqua son copain.

Personnellement, je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir mon mot à dire...Peut-être même qu'ils m'avaient oublié ?

Cependant, l'étonnement qui se lisait sur le visage de Clément était assez drôle à voir. Il me regardait puis son regard passait à Owen en glissant sur Gaëlle.

– Mais ? Avec Ethan ? Il a un crush sur moi ?

Et là, je partis dans un éclat de rire en voyant les expressions de mes deux amis.

– Non ! Mais...Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

– Bah...Non ? Pourquoi vous avez pensé ça ? Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux...Enfin je crois...

Un long silence s'installa et fut brisé par la sonnerie.

– Enfin, dans tous les cas, je viendrais.

Et nous nous rendîmes en cours.

– Pst, Ethan, pourquoi ils ont pensé que j'avais un crush sur toi ?

Je le regardais, étonné, il n'avait vraiment pas compris ?

– Bah, déjà, tu m'as fixé dès que tu m'as vu, as forcé pour me parler dès le premier jour et t'es démerdé pour décrocher un rendez-vous avec moi en une journée. Est-ce que ça te suffit.

L'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard.

– Mais ? Oh ! Je vois...C'est vrai qu'Ana était un peu comme ça...Il avait fini sa phrase d'une voix triste.

– Ana ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, dans son regard régnait une lueur étrange.

– Bang, James Bang...Oh, non, c'est pas ça.

Il rigola. Et reprit.

– Anastasia.

Puis son regard se perdit dans le vide et je me concentrais sur le cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, le retour d'Anastasia qui nous a fait une petite apparition dans ce chapitre (Vous inquiétez pas, elle a gardé son humour même si ça se voit pas ici ;). Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du comportement de Clément?


	4. Chat-pitre 3

Une fois la journée passée, j'envoyais un message à Talula pour qu'on se retrouve sous notre forme civile.

Une fois au parc, je l'interpelais.

– Hey, Tal' !

– Oh, salut Ethan. On va voir le gardien du coup ?

– Ouais...Tikki connaît la route ? Parce que Plagg, c'est pas trop ça...

Le concerné lâcha une protestation, mais je l'ignorais.

– Elle me l'a expliquée, on y va ?

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison et je toquais.

– Entrez.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et entrais, suivis de près par Talula.

– Mistynoir, Bug Bang. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène.

La surprise devait se dépeindre sur notre visage, car l'homme qui nous avait adressé la parole rigola.

– Pardon, vous ne deviez pas vous y attendre. Je suis celui qui vous a donné vos Miraculous.

– Oh, c'est donc ça...Avait lâché Talula.

– On...On est ici parce qu'on a un problème.

Plagg et Tikki étaient sortis de leurs cachettes.

– Disons que Clément a trouvé l'identité d'Ethan...Et tout porte à croire qu'il veut récupérer la bague...Expliqua mon Kwami.

– Hm...Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est te conseiller de rester à l'écart. À moins que tu veuilles que je récupère ton Miraculous ?

– Non !

L'exclamation s'était échappée de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

– Dans ce cas, fait très attention à lui, il ne faut pas qu'il récupère le Miraculous.

J'acquiesçais et Talula et moi sortîmes de la maison.

– Quand j'y pense, je le comprends un peu, Clément, parce que si on me retirait brusquement Tikki...Je pense que je réagirais mal aussi...

– Ouais...Mais il n'a pas le droit, c'est ça le problème. Et je suppose que voir Plagg de temps en temps ne lui suffira pas. Tu devrais faire attention aussi de ton côté...

– En effet...

Un silence s'installa. Devais-je lui parler de ma rencontre avec Anastasia ?

– Tal' ?

– Hm hm ?

– J'ai croisé Anastasia en rentrant de notre rendez-vous. Elle m'a vu me dé-transformer.

– Anastasia ? L'ancienne Bug Bang ?

– Ouais...Elle...Elle cherche Clément depuis un an, sans relâche...Et...Elle m'a fait remarqué qu'on est un peu horrible d'avoir pris leurs noms. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait plus de se retourner quand on parlait de toi, de penser trouver Clément quand j'étais là...De...

– Eh, Ethan, on a pas réfléchi. Ce n'est pas de notre faute. Et on ne peut pas changer comme ça, sans explications, sinon, il faudrait qu'on explique qu'on a rencontré nos prédécesseurs, et ça peut causer des problèmes, tu comprends ?

– Je sais...Tu dois pas aller manger ?

Elle regarda l'heure.

– Si...J'en ai marre de devoir me grouiller, c'est comme ça depuis que j'ai trois ans sérieux, j'en ai ma claque ! T'as de la chance d'avoir une famille toi...Enfin, je vais pas te faire culpabiliser, j'y vais, bye !

Et elle partit en courant pour ne pas être en retard, bien que je la soupçonne de s'être arrêtée dans une ruelle pour se transformer.

Quand je fus rentré chez moi, je serrais mes parents dans mes bras sans qu'ils comprennent. En effet, j'avais de la chance de les avoir, ils étaient aimants et ne me demandaient rien sur ma consommation excessive de camembert, enfin, celle de Plagg.

Les jours se passèrent sans problème, et ce, jusqu'au samedi. Clément n'avait pas redemandé à voir mon Kwami, il avait été étrange depuis la discussion que nous avions eut en classe, à propos d'Anastasia, s'il savait que je l'avais vue la veille, il m'aurait probablement harcelé de question.

J'arrivais en deuxième chez Gaëlle, juste après Owen. Dès que je fus entré elle me demanda.

– Eh, j'en profite pour te demander tant qu'il est pas là, mais il se passe quoi avec Clem ? Il était bizarre depuis que je lui ai demandé s'il avait un crush sur toi.

J'hésitais, je ne pouvais pas parler d'Anastasia, pas vrai ?

– Je ne sais pas, il y réfléchit peut-être.

– Oh...Et toi, tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? Questionna Owen.

– Désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais mon cœur appartient au fromage !

Pourtant j'avais senti mes joues chauffer légèrement.

– Plagg...

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Clément derrière moi.

– Plagg ? C'est votre ami en commun c'est ça ?

– Ouais, il aurait totalement pu sortir ça ! Enfin, peu importe...Je m'installe où ? Lança le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Elle lui indiqua une place où il mit son matelas gonflable et son sac de couchage.

– Dis, t'étais où avant de venir ici ? Demanda mon meilleur ami.

– Dans une école pas trop loin d'ici...Mais j'ai dû arrêter pendant un moment...

– Pourquoi ?

– J'aime pas en parler. Désolé, Gaëlle...

– Je comprends, je comprends...ça vous dit qu'on joue à action ou vérité ?

Tout le monde accepta.

– Bon, du coup...honneur aux nouveaux, Clément, tu commences.

Il réfléchit un moment.

– Gaëlle, action ou vérité ?

– Vérité.

– Tu sors avec Owen depuis quand ?

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment avant de répondre.

– Trois ans ? Je crois...

Puis elle rigola en voyant l'air vexé d'Owen.

– Owen, action ou vérité.

– Action, sans hésitation !

– Tu viens de me donner une idée de génie, tu dois parler en rimes toute la soirée, et si tu oublies, tu fais dix pompes.

– Je devrais être capable de le faire, même si ça va être l'enfer...Passons à Clément, et je vais être clément, que choisi tu d'accomplir ? Dépêche-toi de choisir.

– Wow, on me l'avait jamais faite cette blague-là ! Vérité.

– Hm, si tu mens, je le prendrais personnellement, quelle est la couleur de tes cheveux, sous cette teinture bleue ?

– Eh, tu gères ! J'ai les cheveux noirs.

– Je le savais ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, Gaëlle, tu me dois dix euros !

– Eh, on est pas sûr, il a juste dit qu'il a les cheveux noirs de base, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il...T'as oublié de rimer, pompes.

Il les effectua et continua à débattre avec Gaëlle, tout en rimant, avant d'être interrompu par le principal concerné.

– Hm...sur quoi porte ce débat ? J'ai l'impression d'être concerné alors...Je demande.

– Rien d'important ! Répondit ma meilleure amie.

– Du coup c'est à moi...Bon, Ethan, action ou vérité ?

Vérité c'est risqué mais...Si je choisis action, il peut me demander de lui prêter sa bague, et sachant que Gaëlle et Owen ne comprendront pas la vraie situation.

– Vérité.

Il parut pensif.

– Oh ! Comment tu as rencontré Plagg ? Pas besoin des détails, juste les grandes lignes.

Comment expliquer ça sans que mes deux meilleurs amis ne comprennent que Plagg est un chat volant qui donne des pouvoirs magiques ?

– Hm...c'était il y a environ un an, un peu plus je dirais. Je l'ai rencontré quand Kujaku a commencé à apparaître pour vous donner un ordre de temps.

– Onze mois et...un jour. (Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, la date du jour est : samedi 1er novembre 2117 (oui, je me suis cassé le cul pour calculer.))

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Clément, surpris.

– C'est le moment où Kujaku est arrivé. Je m'en souviens très bien...Du coup j'ai retenu la date.

C'est vrai qu'il était probablement la première personne a avoir été victime du porteur du Miraculous du Paon, étant donné que le sentimonstre était une représentation exacte de Mistynoir premier du nom.

– Bon, eh bien, c'était il y a onze mois et un jour. Le buzz médiatique avec l'arrestation du Papillon et la révélation des identités secrètes des héros était encore important. Hm...Je suis...J'étais dans un parc, et puis un gars d'à peu près mon âge, Plagg, est arrivé, et la première chose qu'il m'a dit c'est « T'aurais pas du camembert ? », j'ai été super surpris et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il fichait là et pourquoi il venait me voir moi, il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas bien mangé depuis une éternité et qu'il avait faim, donc il est venu me voir. Et après ça, on a souvent discuté et on est devenus amis...

– Wow, c'est un sacré numéro, votre ami, il a l'air vraiment...Beau...

Gaëlle éclata de rire en entendant cette rime en carton avant de demander.

– Et toi Clément, comment tu l'as rencontré ?

Il regarda dans le vide.

– C'était pas censé être mon tour mais bon...

– Eh bah, considère que c'est ma question ! Je lançais.

– Okay...Alors...En vrai, c'est assez similaire. J'étais dans mon jardin, je venais de rentrer des cours et ça s'était plutôt mal passé...Enfin, vu que ça s'était mal passé, j'étais en train de faire une crise de panique. Et puis, il a dû me voir depuis la rue parce qu'il est venu à côté de moi sans que je le remarque et il m'a dit « Eh, respire, évite de mourir, je veux du camembert moi ».

– Il a quelque chose avec le camembert ce type...Pour aller en demander comme ça à des inconnus...Dit Gaëlle.

Clément rigola et je me joignis à lui.

– En effet, tu crois pas si bien dire. Enfin, vous n'imaginez pas la peur que j'ai eue quand il a fait ça. Ça a au moins eu l'effet de me sortir de ma crise de panique, mais j'aurais pu en faire une cardiaque. Bref, je lui ai dit que j'en avais pas, si vous aviez vu sa tête...Enfin, et il s'est mis à se demander ce qu'il ferait de sa vie, à voix haute, et je lui ai répondu que m'expliquer ce qu'il foutait dans mon jardin serait déjà un bon début !

Et la soirée continua dans cette ambiance...Vers une heure du matin, nous allâmes tous nous coucher, et la fatigue eut vite raison de moi...

– Eh, Ethan ! Eth-

Cette voix qui fut brusquement coupée me sortit de mon sommeil. Je me relevais doucement et cherchais d'où elle pouvait provenir. Personne...Gaëlle et Owen dormaient, Clément était...N'était plus là ? Et Plagg...

– Plagg !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, uh, Ethan a été un peu stupide pour le coup, on l'a mis deux fois en garde contre Clément et il a continué à ne pas se méfier...M'enfin, qu'est-il advenu de Plagg, où est Clément, et que va-t-il se passer ?


	5. Chat-pitre 4

– Plagg !

Mon cri réveilla les deux endormis tandis que j'allumais la lumière en regardant tout autour de moi. Clément n'était plus là, et pire, Plagg et ma bague non plus.

– Merde, merde, merde !

– Eh, mec, calme-toi, tu vas réveiller mes parents ! Il se passe quoi ?

Je ne répondis pas, attrapais mes chaussures et les mis en vitesse en récupérant mon portable.

– Ethan, réponds-moi.

– C'est Clément. Il s'est barré !

– Il a dû aller aux toilettes, c'est tout.

Je lui lançais un regard alarmé.

– Non ! Il a pris mon Mi-ma bague !

Et sur ces mots, je sortis. Mon téléphone n'attendit pas longtemps avant de vibrer. « Mistynoir est en ville ? Une attaque de Kujaku ? ». Je pestais en me demandant comment j'allais le rejoindre en vitesse, il était déjà loin.

– Ah ! Talula !

Je lui envoyais un message en vitesse.

– _Tal' ?_

– _Ouais, j'arrive je t'ai dit, tu t'es dé-transformé ?_

– _Putain, Tal', n'y va pas ! C'est pas moi !_

– _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_Tu m'as envoyé un message avec ton bâton._

– _C'est Clément, il a mon Miraculous !_

– _Oh, je le vois, il est au Louvre...Je vais l'arrêter._

– _Tal' ! Non, attends-moi !_

_Talula, réponds !_

_Oh ! Talula !!_

– Eh merde ! Pourquoi elle m'écoute pas !

– Mec, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Il t'a rien fait ce pauvre téléphone.

Je me tournais vers Owen.

– C'est pas le téléphone le problème !

– Oh, tiens, il y a Mistynoir en ville...Vous trouvez pas qu'il a un peu changé...Genre, il a l'air d'avoir la peau plus sombre, vous pensez que c'est un senti-monstre ?

Pendant que Gaëlle théorisait, j'essayais d'appeler Talula, en vain.

– Merde quoi ! Oh, je sais, les gars, vous avez pas le numéro de Clément ?

– Si ? Pourquoi ? Et tu l'avais pas ?

– Si, mais j'essaie de contacter quelqu'un d'autre, là. Appelle-le, et dis-lui de revenir sur le champ !

– Calme, je sais que tu tiens à ta bague, mais tu réagis une peu-

– Oh, laisse tomber, Gaëlle. Je vais me démerder.

Je composais le numéro de Clément, mais il ne répondit pas, je pestais une nouvelle fois et je partis en courant vers le Louvre tandis que mon téléphone annonçait un début de combat entre ma partenaire et « Mistynoir ».

– Ethan ! Attends !

J'ignorais Owen, mais il m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière.

– Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, il y aurait un lien entre la disparition de Clément et de ta bague et...l'étrange retour de l'ancien Mistynoir ?

Je pâlis brusquement. Évidemment, il avait fini par être reconnu puisque, ainsi transformé, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

– Je...

– Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il agissait si bizarrement avec toi !

Je restais silencieux.

– Je...C'est pas ça...C'est...C'est que je connais l'ancien Mistynoir !

Gaëlle et Owen me regardaient d'un air suspicieux. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment les contredire là...

– Trouvé ! Enfin, j'ai fait le tour de tous les endroits où tu pouvais être après avoir trouvé ton nom !

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers la fille qui avait dit ça.

Des cheveux blonds coupés au carré et des yeux d'un bleu profond, malgré ses cheveux plus courts que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, je reconnus sans peine Anastasia.

– Me dis pas que c'est vraiment lui.

Je restais silencieux.

– Excuse-moi mais...T'es qui ?

Elle regarda ma meilleure amie avant de pincer les lèvres, elle me jeta un regard interrogatif et je soupirais.

– Je vous présente Anastasia, une ancienne amie de Clément...Enfin, comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Elle claqua la langue.

– Tu sais, quand on passe son temps à se cacher, c'est plus simple de trouver ceux qu'on cherche...

Mes deux amis étaient pensifs, et le garçon finit par lâcher.

– Ah ! Anastasia comme Anastasia Simon ?

Elle claqua la langue avant de répondre.

– Je me fais plutôt appeler Anna Tacher, je préfère. Pour éviter tous problèmes. Enfin, Ethan, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je tapais du pied, stressé, en cherchant quoi répondre, est-ce que j'avais le droit de dire des choses importantes devant mes amis ? Bien qu'ils aient l'air d'être au courant...

– Excusez-moi...Ethan Ganah, tu veux bien venir ?

Je me retournais et remarquais un homme, dans la quarantaine. Je ne le connaissais pas mais apparemment, lui si.

– Eh, t'as plein de connaissances que tu nous as caché ou quoi ?

Je continuais de dévisager l'homme, sans comprendre.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je n'ai pas le temps de m'éparpiller en détails. Je suis Rémond, le fils de Hugo Agreste...

Agreste ?

– Ah ! Vous venez par rapport à Clément ! S'exclama Anastasia.

Rémond se tourna vers la jeune fille, surpris.

– Je...Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus. Ethan, venez avec moi...

– Je ne sais pas qui est ce Hugo...Bien que...Oh, c'est le gardien pas vrai ?...Que me voulez-vous ?

– On a pas le temps de tergiverser.

– Ey, moi aussi je veux aller embêter mon p'tit Misty, je peux venir ? S'il vous plaît !

L'homme la regarda longuement, d'un air sévère avant qu'une lueur vienne éclairer son regard.

– Vous êtes Anastasia Simon ?

– En chair et en magnificence.

Il parut hésiter.

– Venez aussi dans ce cas.

Gaëlle toussota.

– Et nous ?

– On a pas le temps de vous expliquer, Mistynoir est en train de se battre contre Bug Bang.

– Mouais, moi j'l'appelerais jamais Bug Bang...Grogna l'ancienne prétendante au titre.

Rémond soupira.

– Oh, et puis la mission me revient, et vu la tête que vous faite, j'ai l'impression que vous avez tout comprit...Anastasia Simon, Gaëlle Cabal, Owen Wan, choisissez un Miraculous dans la boîte, une fois votre mission terminée, vous les rendrez à Ethan. Ethan, tu peux également choisir un Miraculous, et tu me le rendras quand tu auras récupéré le tien.

Il leur tendait une boîte emplie de Miraculous. Gaëlle jeta son dévolu sur celui de l'abeille, Owen sur celui du cheval. Anastasia regarda longtemps la case vide destinée au Miraculous de la coccinelle avant de récupérer celui du rat. Lorsque les Kwamis jaillirent des bijoux de ses deux amis, ils sursautèrent, mais écoutèrent attentivement. Après avoir longuement regardé la boîte, je récupérais le Miraculous du dragon.

– Eh bien...Allons-y...

– Longg, transforme-moi !

Je fus rapidement recouvert par un costume d'un rouge sombre, avec un motif d'écailles et des moustaches plutôt ridicules.

– Tikki, transforme-moi !

Rien ne se passa, puis l'ancienne porteuse des boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle eut un air triste.

– Pardon, Mullo, transforme-moi !

Elle se retrouva ainsi avec une classique tenue grise et des oreilles de rat sur la tête. Et ses cheveux et yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

– Du coup...Pollen, transforme-moi !

Gaëlle se transforma à son tour.

– Oh, Plagg, c'est le Kwami du chat ?

– Ouais, c'est lui Plagg.

– Okay, Kaalki, transforme-moi ?

Et nous partîmes ainsi en direction du champ de bataille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, Gaëlle et Owen ne sont pas complètement cons (pas complètement). Enfin, vous sentez le combat contre Clément qui arrive? Moi aussi!  
> Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?


	6. Chat-pitre 5

Nouveau chapitre, un peu court, mais bon.

Une fois arrivé, nous remarquâmes bien vite que Bug Bang était surpassée de loin.

– Hey, Misty ! Arrête tes bêtises deux minutes et rends son Miraculous au dragon avec une sale tête.

Je le vis regarder la porteuse du Miraculous de la souris, d'un air pensif, puis son regard s'obscurcit.

– Oulah, c'est quoi ce regard noir, je te fais voir rouge ? Hm...ça m'fait bizarre, c'est une des premières que je t'ai faite, tu te souviens, Misty ?

– Tu ne peux pas être...Bang...C'est pas possible ! (L'auteur est toujours aussi perplexe vis-à-vis de ce surnom. Un vote = un don pour acheter un meilleur surnom (j'accepte les propositions plus sérieusement))

Je la vis esquisser un sourire victorieux avant de s'approcher de son ancien partenaire.

– Allez, rends-moi ça qu'on en finisse sans pro-

Et elle devint blême lorsqu'il déclencha son cat-aclysme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Eh, tu ne vas pas me faire ça...

Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

– Lucky charm !

Rien ne se passa.

– Je m'y ferais. J'espère...Merde, c'est quoi mon nom de pouvoir ? Bougez-vous les gars, Drag, Queen, allez vous occuper de Misty, le poney, viens m'aider à bouger la coccinelle, qu'elle s'éclate pas le coccyx quelque part.

Je soupirais en même temps que tous les autres, vraiment, le temps n'avait pas atténué son humour douteux, et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air de se trouver drôle si on en jugeait son sourire amusé.

– Gabeille, on y va ?

– Eh ! C'était bien trouvé...

Elle laissa un blanc comme si elle réfléchissait à un nom puis abandonna pour se ruer vers Mistynoir.

– Attention à sa main ! Il a déclenché son cat-aclysme.

Elle hocha la tête et je regardais en direction de là où se trouvait ma partenaire, Anastasia et Owen s'occupaient d'elle, elle avait l'air blessée, mais fut vite prête à en découdre.

– Lucky Charm ! D-Du poil à gratter ?

– Au poil comme Lucky Charm.

Elle ignora Anastasia et regarda tout autour d'elle avant d'avoir l'air de comprendre.

– Mist', tu peux occuper...Mistynoir ? C'est perturbant comme phrase...

Je hochais la tête et me tournais vers Clément.

– À nous deux !

Il me regarda d'un air hautain avant de lâcher.

– Tu sais que je vous ai entendus parler ? Enfin...Heureusement que vous avez besoin d'un petit temps de concertation !

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit. Je partis à sa poursuite mais ne le trouvais pas. Après quelques minutes à le chercher, je sentis un grand coup dans mon dos, qui me projeta au loin. Je me tournais et vis Mistynoir, son bâton sur son épaule et un sourire en coin.

– Dommage, t'aurais pu m'avoir à découvert, mais c'est raté.

Heureusement, les rues étaient presque désertes, après tout il devait être près de quatre heures du matin.

– Je suppose que c'est inutile de te raisonner ?

– Tu supposes bien, Ethan...

– Dragon de vent !

Une fois sous cette forme, je me dirigeais là où nous étions à l'origine.

– Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?

Bug Bang hocha la tête. Les autres n'étaient plus là.

– Tiens, tiens. Les autres vous ont abandonnés ? C'est sûr que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ana est de votre côté...

Mistynoir était face à nous. Il finit par soupirer avant de lâcher.

– Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois concentré sur vous, je sais que les trois autres peuvent arriver de nulle part.

J'étais de retour sous ma forme humaine. Nous nous regardions tous les trois en chien de faïence.

– Multitude.

– Voyage !

C'était à peine chuchoté, mais Mistynoir releva immédiatement la tête, il avait dû les entendre grâce à l'ouïe surdéveloppée qu'il avait. Il sembla alors beaucoup plus aux aguets mais ne remarqua pas le trou qui s'était formé derrière lui, laissant apparaître Owen et Anastasia, sous leur forme de super-héros. Enfin, au détail près qu'il y avait une dizaine d'Anastasia. De mini-Anastasia.

L'une d'elle sauta dans les cheveux de son ancien partenaire et y resta agrippé alors qu'il tentait de l'en dégager. Dans le même temps, une autre défaisait la fermeture de son costume, et une autre y glissa le poil à gratter. Il finit par s'énerver et arracha les copies de la porteuse du Miraculous du rat de lui avant de refermer son costume.

– 'tain, faudra que tu demandes la marque de son poil à gratter à ton Lucky Charm, il tue ton truc ! Lâcha Mistynoir en se grattant.

– Quoi ? Ça te met de mauvais poil ?

Il lança un regard noir à son ancienne partenaire, qui avait reprit une taille normale.

– Ok, ok, j'arrête, il faut te brosser dans le sens du poil après tout...Ah ! NON ! Misty, tu ranges ce cat-aclysme ! Non, ça ne retirera pas le poil à gratter si tu me cataclysmes !.

Je me retenais de rigoler en voyant la scène, mais me concentrais de nouveau, Anastasia arrivait à détourner son attention à la perfection.

– Venin.

Il se retourna brusquement et fut accueilli par une piqûre à la base du cou.

Gaëlle avait enfin réussi à le paralyser. Je m'approchais de lui et le regardais dans les yeux, il semblait à la fois triste et terrifié. Après quelques regards aux alentours pour être sûr que personne d'autre que nous ne le verrait se dé-transformer, je retirais son Miraculous et le mis à mon doigt.

– P'tit gars ! Lança Plagg en me voyant.

– Hey Plagg...

Clément était à présent sous sa forme civile, toujours incapable de faire le même mouvement. Je vis Anastasia...Ou plutôt Anna, se dé-transformer au loin et donner son Miraculous à Bug Bang, sûrement en lui demandant de me le rendre, avant de partir. Je savais que j'avais caché cette scène à Clément, vu que j'étais devant lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Murmura Owen, qui était à présent en pyjama, sans son costume.

– Je ne sais pas.

Bug Bang s'approcha de moi et me tendit le Miraculous du rat alors qu'Owen me rendait le sien. Je me dé-transformais à mon tour et regardais Gaëlle.

– Tu peux te dé-transformer, on va parler avec lui. Bug Bang est là au cas où...

– Dé-transformation.

Une fois sous sa forme civile, elle me tendit le Miraculous. Je le récupérais, le regard toujours fixé sur Clément, qui nous fixait silencieusement avec un air difficile à interpréter.

– Je...C'était Ana ? Le rat, c'était Ana ?

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochais la tête. Il eut un air triste puis essaya de faire un pas en avant, avant de s'effondrer au sol sans prévenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et paf Clément (aka le gars qui a réussi à voler un Miraculous en une semaine). Bon, c'était peut-être pas un combat trop épique mais...j'ai toujours eut du mal pour les combats. Ahlala, la plus grande faiblesse de notre cher ami, c'est Ana...D'ailleurs, je précise, son nom risque de réaparaître, mais c'est normal s'il a deux orthographes différentes, Clément l'appelle "Ana" car c'est le surnom qu'il lui donnait l'année d'avant, et les autres l'appellent "Anna" parce que c'est son nouveau prénom.


	7. Chat-pitre 6

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochais la tête. Il eut un air triste puis essaya de faire un pas en avant, avant de s'effondrer au sol sans prévenir. Nous continuâmes à le fixer, méfiants, mais il était bel et bien inconscient.

– Hm...On fait quoi ? Demandais-je, intrigué.

– On le dénonce. Il a volé ton Miraculous et m'a attaquée. Et nous a attaqués. Il faut le faire enfermer !

Je restais silencieux suite aux mots de ma partenaire.

– Mais...Il faisait ça pour Plagg de ce que j'ai compris...Murmura Gaëlle. Je veux dire, s'il l'a côtoyé pendant près d'un an avant de le perdre brusquement, ça a dû lui faire un choc...Tu as un...Truc qui vole dont j'ai oublié le nom toi aussi, non ?

– Oui, j'en ai un. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce qu'il a fait est mal.

– Perso, j'comprends sa réaction, j'veux dire, j'ai déjà perdu un ami de longue date d'un coup un jour, sauf que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le revoir...Et je ne l'aurais jamais. Mais si je le pouvais, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui reparler ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Si j'ai bien compris, vos Kwamis sont constamment avec vous, non ? Alors je ne pense pas qu'on doive le juger si sévèrement.

Un silence s'installa après le discours d'Owen. Il avait raison, je ne savais pas comment je réagirais si on me retirait Plagg du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir.

– Et sinon, Gaëlle, tu me dois dix balles du coup !

La jeune fille grommela.

– Sérieux, comment t'as fait pour deviner qu'il était l'ancien Mistynoir ?

C'était donc ça...Owen eut un sourire en coin.

– J'ai mes contacts ! Je savais que l'ancien Mistynoir s'appelait Clément, c'est une info qui a un peu circulé, sans plus, parce que ce n'était pas son identité officielle, mais j'en ai entendu parler.

Ma meilleure amie soupira et répondit.

– Tu les auras tes dix-

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on a plus important à faire que de parler de ça. Je vous rappelle qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de Clément. Surtout qu'il est inconscient et qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi.

– Je peux sûrement vous aider avec ça...

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la voix de Rémond.

– Vous êtes qui ? Avait lancé ma partenaire.

– Il est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vu. Je suis le nouveau Grand Gardien.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui rendis les Miraculous qu'il nous avait prêté.

– Je suis désolé, Owen, Gaëlle, mais le reste de la discussion se passera sans vous. Oh, et...Pas un mot sur ce que vous avez appris, bien sûr.

Ils hochèrent la tête, se regardèrent un moment, puis partir sans rien ajouter, ce qui m'étonna vu leur tempérament.

– Quant à vous, venez avec moi, et prenez Clément.

Bug Bang se dé-transforma alors, puis prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

– On y va.

Elle lui en voulait, c'était flagrant. Personnellement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir totalement, j'étais très attaché à Plagg après tout. Une fois à la maison du Grand Gardien, elle déposa Clément par terre avant de s'asseoir.

– Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Tu n'as pas fait assez attention, Ethan.

– Je sais...Mais...J'avais l'espoir qu'il abandonne, il fait juste ça pour Plagg.

Le concerné était d'ailleurs dans un coin, silencieux, avec Tikki essayant de le réconforter.

– Même. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Il sait à quel point ç'a été dur pour lui de perdre Plagg, et il a essayé de te l'enlever.

Je soupirais.

– Essaie de le comprendre, il a appris en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'un de ses amis était le Papillon, que sa meilleure amie était sa partenaire et il a dû abandonner Plagg et changer d'identité car tout le monde savait qui il était. Si tu perdais Tikki sans prévenir, tu réagirais comment ?

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris avant que son regard ne se voile de tristesse.

– Je...Je suis habituée à perdre les gens du jour au lendemain. Même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir, j'ai perdu mes parents, puis mon petit-frère a été adopté sans que je ne puisse le revoir, et je ne me souviens même pas de lui. Alors perdre une personne de plus ou de moins...

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais envie de lui demander quelque chose pour la mettre en situation, mais je ne voulais pas la blesser.

– Dis ce que tu as à dire, ne te retiens pas.

Je détournais le regard avant de questionner.

– Admettons...Admettons que tu saches où est ton petit-frère, et que pour le revoir chaque jour, tu doives l'arracher à sa nouvelle famille, tu le ferais ?

Elle parut pensive un moment.

– Il ne doit pas avoir de souvenirs de moi, je ne sais même pas s'il sait que j'existe. Donc non.

– Et s'il en avait. Tu le ferais ?

– Je...ça dépend s'il tient à sa famille...Mais de toute manière, il n'en a pas, c'est certain, il était trop jeune pour en garder.

– Dis-toi que c'est pareil pour Clément. Il était probablement dans la même situation que toi, sauf qu'en plus, je lui ai volé son nom, il a dû souffrir d'entendre parler de moi dans la rue ou aux infos.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire, avant de répondre.

– Sauf qu'il avait encore Anastasia s'il voulait. Et il a toujours ses parents.

Elle regarda le corps endormi de Clément avant d'ajouter.

– Pourtant...Je crois que je comprends un peu...Je veux dire, j'ai déjà pensé à arracher mon frère à sa famille, mais il en souffrirait.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Je croyais que tu ne savais pas où il était.

– Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques mois, mais j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir qu'il a été adopté, ni qu'il a une grande-sœur.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers le Gardien, qui écoutait attentivement la discussion.

– Enfin, peu importe, on le laisse en liberté ou... ?

– On va d'abord écouter ce qu'il a à dire, non ?

Elle regarda le garçon aux cheveux bleus avant de soupirer.

– Il a intérêt de vite se réveiller...

La discussion prit fin ainsi et une autre un peu plus insouciante vit le jour, le grand gardien ayant annoncé aller chercher son père pour qu'il soit là pour parler avec Clément. Au bout d'environ une heure, nous fûmes coupés dans nos paroles par un cri.

– PLAGG, NON !

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Clément. Il s'était redressé, les yeux écarquillés et un air horrifié sur le visage. Il avait probablement dû faire un cauchemar. Sa main agrippait son T-shirt au niveau du torse, comme pour s'aider à reprendre sa respiration. Il lança un regard hagard à travers la pièce, semblant essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici.

– Tu es enfin réveillé.

Il regarda Hugo, le gardien qu'il avait toujours connu. Rémond n'était plus dans la pièce, peut-être voulait-il préserver son identité.

– Je...Il faisait noir...J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie de mon cœur...ça faisait mal...

Et il éclata en sanglots. Je regardais Talula, d'un air perdu, et elle me rendit le même regard.

– Vous avez retiré son Miraculous alors qu'il était transformé ?

Je hochais la tête.

– Sa réaction est normale dans ce cas, cela peut faire cet effet parfois. Calme-toi, Clément, c'est passé...

J'observais le gardien essayer de calmer mon prédécesseur pendant de longues minutes avant que celui-ci arrête définitivement de pleurer. Le bleu me regarda longuement avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de soupirer et de retirer les lentilles de contact qu'il portait. Ses yeux étaient marrons avec quelques taches vertes, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

– Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je...Plagg me l'a reproché...Il tient à toi et je l'ai blessé.

– Tu penses t'en tirer avec quelques excuses ?

Je regardais ma partenaire, elle le fixait d'un air assez hautain et un sourcil levé.

– Non...Je vais quitter le lycée. Je vais aller autre part et vous laisser tranquille.

– Non !

J'avais parlé avant de réfléchir. Il me regarda d'un air surpris.

– Non ?

Je me sentis rougir légèrement.

– C'est juste que...Gaëlle et Owen tiennent beaucoup à toi...Ils ont pris ta défense. Et je t'aime bien aussi, enfin, si ta personnalité n'est pas qu'une façade, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis, tu pourrais voir Plagg de temps en temps...

Je vis des larmes monter dans ses yeux.

– Vraiment...Je suis un connard...Je...J'ai blessé quelqu'un avec un cœur en or.

– Moi je ne te pardonne pas.

Il regarda Talula avec un léger sourire en coin.

– Je l'ai bien compris ça. Et je comprends ta décision, j'ai pas été cool. Par contre, moi j't'aime bien, t'a pas l'humour désespérant de mon ancienne partenaire...

Il avait un sourire nostalgique en parlant d'Anastasia.

– Même si je dois avouer qu'elle était drôle, parfois. J'ai dit parfois, hein.

– Je suppose que cela règle la question ? Demanda Hugo.

– Oui...

Et sur ces mots, nous rentrâmes tous chez nous. J'envoyais un message à Owen et Gaëlle pour expliquer un peu la situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le pire c'est qu'il lui refait confiance...Il cherche un peu la merde Ethan...Enfin, en espérant qu'il ait raison de lui refaire confiance. En attendant...On découvre un peu sur les passés d'Owen et de Talula. Owen a perdu un ami et Talula a un petit-frère. Enfin. Dans tout ça, j'ai une grande annonce à faire.
> 
> Après sept chapitres (prologue comprit) nous allons enfin entendre parler de Kujaku, qui est TOUT DE MÊME le super-vilain dans cette histoire (Et non, ce n'était pas Clément...à moins qu'il ne soit Kujaku.). Enfin, du coup, quelques petites précisions s'imposent...Enfin une. Cette histoire ayant été écrite avant la diffusion des épisodes finaux de la saison 3, le Miraculous du Paon n'est pas réparé.


	8. Chat-pitre 7

Quand je retournais en cours, deux jours plus tard, le lundi, l'ambiance fut étrange au lycée, même si j'avais pardonné à Clément, je m'en méfiais, et il avait l'air de le comprendre. Il était plus distant avec nous, semblant se sentir coupable. Owen et Gaëlle ne savaient pas trop sur quel pied danser, mais restaient majoritairement avec moi. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus agissait vraiment différemment, il n'adressait la parole à personne, restant souvent avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, posé dans un coin. Il restait parfois avec nous, mais ne participait pas tant que ça à nos discussions, ne semblant même pas y prêter attention.

– Chaque fois que la pluie tombe...Je serais à tes côtés...

Il chantonnait des paroles d'une musique que je ne connaissais pas.

– C'est quoi ? Demandais-je en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

– Oh, un vieux truc, ça date d'un bon siècle...Mais j'aime bien ce style de musique...

– Je peux écouter ?

Il me regarda, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de me tendre sa paire d'écouteur et d'en prendre une autre, avec micro intégré et de connecter les deux au téléphone et nos deux entre elles.

– C'est que l'instru que j'ai sur mon portable. La chanson d'origine est en anglais, mais je l'ai adaptée.

Il relança la musique et se mit à fredonner les premières notes avant de se mettre à chanter dans ses écouteurs, le son se réglait automatiquement pour qu'aucun des deux sons n'efface l'autre. Il chantait plutôt bien, ce n'était pas incroyable, mais la chanson était vraiment bien en elle-même. Lorsqu'il termina, il se tourna vers moi et demanda.

– Alors ?

– J'aime bien les paroles...ça rendait bien...

– Merci...Si tu veux la version originale, tu devrais pouvoir la trouver quelque part...ça s'appelle Every time the rain comes down...D'Anna Blue.

– D'accord...Tu traduis souvent des chansons ?

– Ça m'arrive, j'ai toujours aimé chanter et écrire, alors...ça fait un peu un mix des deux...

Un léger silence s'installa et je retournais avec Gaëlle et Owen, ne sachant qu'ajouter.

La journée continua ainsi...Et le lendemain arriva. Nous étions en cours lorsque je vis Clément jeter un œil à son portable avant de pincer les lèvres et d'attraper un ciseau dans sa trousse.

– Trois...Deux...Un...

Et il se fit une entaille assez conséquente sur la main, en se retenant de faire le moindre bruit, sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir.

– Clément ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– T'inquiètes, c'est pas grand-chose, ça pique juste un peu.

Il leva ensuite son autre main pour avertir le prof.

– Je me suis blessé, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

– Oui...Quelqu'un l'accompagne ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je me dévouais.

– Moi !

Et nous sortîmes de la salle.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Quinzième arrondissement, Tal' y est déjà, t'inquiètes, je sais déjà où est l'infirmerie.

Et il s'en alla. Il s'était blessé pour pouvoir me permettre de sortir sans attirer l'attention sur moi...Je partis en vitesse de l'établissement et me cachais dans une ruelle.

– Plagg, transforme-moi !

Un masque noir apparu sur mes yeux, accompagné du costume complet et je me rendis sur les lieux qui m'avaient été indiqués.

– Désolé, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une attaque.

– Pas de soucis ! Concentre-toi maintenant, il est assez puissant.

Je regardais le sentimonstre, c'était un livre géant, volant comme un oiseau en battant des pages.

– Il m'a surtout l'air...Spécial. Une idée d'où se trouve son amok ?

– Il n'a pas d'objet en particulier, ah, quoi que, j'ai cru voir un marque-page entre deux pages, mais je ne saurais pas te dire où exactement.

– Kay...Tu penses que c'est quoi qui a causé un truc pareil. Je questionnais.

– Aucune idée, surtout que c'est rare les gens qui préfèrent lire sur papier que sur les livres électroniques. Surtout vu le prix des bouquins.

– Bon, peu importe, on est pas là pour ça. Des idées pour s'en occuper ?

– J'avais pensé à un cataclysme, pour le faire dérailler, le marque-page tomberait comme ça, non ?

Je regardais le sentimonstre.

– À moins d'avoir des ailes, je vois mal comment je pourrais l'atteindre.

– Quelle question, on va voir avec mon Lucky Charm !

Un objet à pois noirs lui tomba dans les mains.

– Un ventilo ? Wow, j'ai l'habitude des objets bizarres...mais je te vois mal t'envoler avec la simple force de l'air, mes cours de physiques disent ça impossible.

– Et mon sens de la sûreté également. Par contre...

Je récupérais son Lucky Charm et l'accrochait à mon bâton avec ma ceinture.

– Et là, on peut faire voler ses pages ! Prépare ton yo-yo, faudra que tu récupères le marque-page !

– T'es un génie, Mist' !

– Merci, merci, je sais !

Je regardais le livre voler paisiblement au-dessus d'une bibliothèque, se mettant parfois à piquer vers le sol quand quelqu'un s'approchait trop.

– Définitivement étrange comme sentimonstre. Lâcha Bug Bang.

Mon bâton était pointé en direction du ciel et je me dirigeais vers le livre géant doucement. Il finit par s'arrêter de bouger, se contentant de battre des pages pour tenir en l'air. Je dépliais mon arme pour projeter le ventilateur assez près, et en quelques secondes, je vis un point rouge s'envoler dans la même direction pour revenir avec un morceau de carton sur lequel était écrit « Lire des livres, c'est être libre. », mais avant que ma partenaire ne le déchire, le monstre se rua sur nous, me heurtant de plein fouet pour m'envoyer dans la bibliothèque. Je vis alors quelque chose d'horrible. L'entièreté des personnes de la pièce étaient figées et leur peau se recouvrait peu à peu de mots. Flippant. Les coccinelles magiques ne venaient toujours pas, et la porte du bâtiment était bloquée, m'empêchant de sortir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'avec le choc, j'avais lâché mon bâton, je me retrouvais donc dans l'incapacité de la contacter.

– Super...ça fait chier de devoir l'utiliser pour ça, mais...Cat-aclysme !

Je posais ensuite ma main sur la porte et elle se désintégra, laissant une plume s'en échapper.

– Vraiment ?

J'attrapais la plume.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans la porte ? Bug Bang ! Viens ici !

Elle n'arriva pas. Je gardais ma plume dans ma main et cherchait mon bâton, une fois retrouvé, j'activais la géolocalisation et me dirigeais vers la position de mon alliée.

– Eh, j'ai l'amok, tu peux le puri...

Je fixais l'héroïne, elle semblait inconsciente et des coupures étaient présentes sur son visage. Des mots commençaient également à apparaître sur sa peau. Je lui tapotais la joue.

– Eh ! Eh, réveille-toi !

J'entendis un léger son provenant des boucles d'oreilles rouges et vis qu'il ne restait qu'un point. Je devais régler le problème et la réveiller, mais comment ? L'emmener dans la bibliothèque ? Non, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé quoi que ce soit pour les autres...Je remarquais un livre par terre, à côté d'elle, avec sur la couverture le symbole du Miraculous de la coccinelle.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Je l'attrapais et l'ouvrit, remarquant au passage que l'encre semblait s'effacer peu à peu...Ce devait être de là que venaient les mots qui se gravaient peu à peu sur la peau de ma partenaire. Je lisais rapidement ce que je voyais.

La coccinelle était battue, et le chat abattu. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour mesurer l'étendue des maux que ceci provoquait. La coccinelle perdait de ses couleurs, celle de son costume se déversant de sa peau, la laissant à nu, tandis que la couleur du pelage du chat grandissait dans son âme. La coccinelle saignait et le chat était dans une colère noire.

C'était le futur ? Comment faire pour le changer... ? Il me fallait de quoi écrire sur du papier, mais je n'avais rien, un Lucky Charm aurait pu aider mais...Oh, il ne restait qu'une solution...Je posais une de mes griffes sur mon cou à découvert et m'entaillais légèrement, Clément l'avait fait pour m'aider à aller au combat, alors je pouvais bien le faire pour sauver Talula. Une fois ma griffe couverte de sang, je griffonnais péniblement quelques mots, sur les lignes ayant disparu et se trouvant au-dessus du final horrible que j'avais lu.

La coccinelle se réveilla et répara les dégâts de la ville avant que la fin du temps n'arrive.

Je fixais la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ce qu'elle fit.

– Mist' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu l'as battu ?

– Non, mais j'ai son amok, purifie-le et répare la ville, vite, il ne te reste plus que quelques secondes, je m'occuperais des journalistes. Répondis-je en regardant les badauds autour de nous.

Elle se releva péniblement, la peau toujours recouverte de mots noirs, et se recouvrant au fur et à mesure de mots rouge sang, ceux que j'avais notés.

– Envole-toi, plume blanche. Miraculous Bug Bang !

Toutes les marques s'envolèrent et elle partit avec, ne me lançant qu'un simple « bye, Mist' ». Ma blessure était également soignée.

– Mistynoir, est-ce que vous pouvez répondre à quelques questions ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres.

– Je suis désolé, mais j'étais occupé quand j'ai dû partir, une autre fois peut-être.

Et je partis en vitesse, me dé-transformant vite, arrivé à court de temps. Une fois de retour dans le lycée, je croisais Clément qui m'attendait devant la salle, un bandage à la main et un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

– J't'ai inspiré à ce que je vois !

Il avait son téléphone à la main.

– Un peu, oui.

– Tu veux un stylo au cas-où ? J'en ai quelques-uns à la maison !

– Des stylos qui écrivent sur du papier ? Personne n'a ça de nos jours...

– Question con. Oui, j'aime pas dessiner sur les tablettes, donc j'fais avec la bonne vieille méthode.

Je le regardais, surpris.

– Tu dessines ?

– Mal, mais oui.

Et il ouvrit la porte de la salle après avoir toqué et nous repartîmes à notre place. Ce jour se termina aussi tandis que je réfléchissais à cette après-midi. C'était vrai que peu de personnes lisaient des livres papiers maintenant, surtout qu'ils devenaient rares à cause des demandes peu fréquentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Kujaku! Enfin, voici la première attaque de cette histoire (il était temps.). J'admets que j'ai du mal avec les combats, donc je l'ai écrit au feeling...Qu'en avez vous pensé?
> 
> Sinon, la chanson dont parle Clément existe vraiment (et il en existe vraiment une adaptation française (par mes soins (ouais je me pub))). Et la VO se trouve facilement!


	9. Chat-pitre 8

Quelques jours passèrent, et je remarquais que Clément interagissait de temps en temps avec d'autres personnes de la classe, au début, je trouvais ça bien avant de remarquer qu'ils venaient pour lui faire des remarques désobligeantes.

– T'es franchement du siècle dernier, entre les cheveux, les stylos et le papier, tes musiques de vieux...Tu mérites pas d'être dans notre classe.

Il leva un regard blasé vers le groupe face à lui avant de retirer un de ses écouteurs.

– Tu disais un truc ?

– Je sais que tu m'entendais.

– Non, j'ai mis une option pour éliminer les bruits nuisibles.

Il avait un sourire en coin, semblant fier de sa réplique. Son interlocuteur, Eric, soupira d'un air dédaigneux.

– Et t'es fier de toi ? Sérieux, t'es juste chelou...Même tes amis t'ont tourné le dos, ils ont dû se rendre compte d'à quel point t'es nul.

Je m'apprêtais à intervenir lorsque Clément rétorqua.

– Ouaip, j'suis fier, mais j'ai des raisons de l'être, moi. Puis, j'ai beau dater du siècle dernier, au moins, j'ai pas le visage qui va avec, contrairement à certains.

Et il remit un écouteur, ignorant les autres paroles du garçon venu l'emmerder. Au bout d'un moment, Eric l'empoigna par le col et Clément le regardait d'un air froid.

– Lâche-moi.

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Je m'approchais et repoussais l'agresseur de mon...Ami ? Le faisant lâcher prise au passage avant de répondre.

– Parce que tu le fais chier. T'as fini ?

Il s'en alla alors avec toute sa clique en lâchant un « Allez, on laisse ces idiots. ».

– Merci, Ethan.

– De rien...Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Il me fixa un moment avant de dire.

– Je ne veux pas déranger...

– T'en fais pas, ils t'ont pardonné depuis longtemps...Et...Et j'espère ne pas faire erreur en te refaisant confiance.

Il accepta donc.

– Ils font ça souvent ? Questionna Owen.

– J'y ai droit presque tous les jours, m'enfin, il m'avait jamais attaqué physiquement...Il a de la chance que ce soit Ethan qui soit intervenu, parce que six mois de combats intensif contre des personnes avec des capacités surhumaines, même si j'en avais aussi, ça s'oublie pas.

Gaëlle ricana.

– Si un jour tu lui en colles une, je veux être là pour voir ça.

Et il termina la journée avec nous. La nuit passa et le lendemain arriva.

J'étais avec Gaëlle, Owen, et Clément, et nous discutions tranquillement quand une voix nous interrompit.

– Clément ?

Je me tournais vers la personne ayant parlé. C'était Anastasia, je l'avais reconnue mais Clément n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir fait.

– Oui ?  
Elle sembla comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue et son regard se voila d'une légère tristesse. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment reprendre la discussion, pensant sûrement qu'il la reconnaîtrait.

– Tu sais que tu es connu pour tes cheveux bleus dans le lycée ? Il y en a même qui sont verts de jalousie ou rouges de colère ! Je me disais que tes cheveux c'était comme le ciel où il apparaît des arcs-en-ciel. M'enfin, personnellement j'ai l'impression que c'est parce que tu veux cacher que tu broies du noir, t'as un coup de blues ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es blanc comme un linge ce matin...

Owen et Gaëlle rigolèrent légèrement à la blague, et ma meilleure amie demanda à son copain s'il voulait parier sur le temps que prendrait Clément à comprendre qui elle était. Le concerné, d'ailleurs, semblait intrigué, puis une lueur s'alluma dans son regard avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour se sortir une probable idée de l'esprit et de répondre.

– Tu essaies de faire de l'humour là ? Vraiment, tes jeux de mots sont nuls, ils ne valent même pas la peine d'être écoutés, alors si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu peux partir et rejoindre les amis qui t'ont lancé ce défi.

Oh, il pensait que c'était juste un stupide défi lancé par ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas de revenir pour l'embêter. Et il avait dû remarquer qu'elle était son ancienne partenaire avant de penser que c'était idiot.

– Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça...C'est parce que cet humour ressemble à celui de Bug Bang ?

Il parut surpris un moment et la regarda dans les yeux, perplexe.

– J'admets qu'elle aurait pu faire ce genre de jeux de mots. Mais bon, quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Elle soupira et eut un regard froid, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne comprenait pas.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Clément. Je te rappelle que tu es venue me chercher.

– Non ! Tu n'es pas Clément ! Lui, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant, avec un léger sourire en coin qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher ! Lui, il n'avait pas ce ton méchant, il m'aurait répondu de me concentrer et d'arrêter mes conneries en rajoutant un trait d'humour de temps en temps ! Il m'aurait lancé un « on a réussi » en me souriant gentiment !

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, voix qui tremblait d'ailleurs, les larmes avaient dévalé ses joues. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa quand Clément, les yeux écarquillés, le brisa.

– C'est pas possible...ça peut pas être toi...

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce qu'Ana doit m'en vouloir, elle est obligée de m'en vouloir ! Je l'ai abandonnée après lui avoir mis un râteau. Si vous avez découvert qui je suis et comptez vous en servir pour me blesser, c'est réussi.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux en murmurant cela.

– Clément, je ne t'en veux pas...

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur le visage du garçon.

– Si c'est vraiment toi...Sérieusement, je ne vous mérite pas...

– Bien sûr, personne ne me mérite, je suis bien trop parfaite pour ça.

Clément soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher avec un sourire en coin.

– Bon, ce doit être toi alors...tu as dû en voir de toutes les couleurs pour me retrouver...

La blonde pouffa avant de répondre.

– Ça c'est mon Misty à moi. Et non, je n'ai vu que du noir et du bleu !

Il lui lança un regard blasé.

– Celle-là était de trop. Tu serais drôle si tu n'en faisais pas trop, tu sais ?

– Hm, oui, mais si je n'étais pas dans l'excès, ce ne serait pas moi, pas vrai ? Et, je suis bien trop parfaite pour vouloir changer !

– Bon, vous avez fini de flirter les deux là, on est là, nous.

Un silence gêné s'installa et Anastasia rougit légèrement.

– Owen...Grogna sa petite amie.

– Pas grave, ah, au fait. Clément, qu'on se mette d'accord, ici, ce sera Anna !

– J't'ai toujours appelée comme ça, Ana, par contre, je t'ai déjà connue plus inventive.

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans son regard quand elle rétorqua.

– C'était en hommage à quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui m'a toujours appelée comme ça.

J'entendis Owen dire à Gaëlle qu'ils étaient totalement en train de flirter et cette dernière répondre que Clément avait déjà mis un râteau à la jeune fille. Le garçon eut l'air d'intercepter la discussion et soupira.

– Arrêtez sérieusement...De toute manière, je pense que je suis aromantique, alors ça règle le problème, non ? Désolé, Ana...

– Pas d'soucis, j'me remets vite, t'inquiètes !

Et elle rigola, mais je vis bien une légère douleur poindre dans ses pupilles. Les cours commencèrent enfin, Anna était en Terminale, elle n'était donc pas avec nous, ce que je trouvais dommage...

Une fois la pause arrivée, nous commencions à sortir lorsque quelqu'un lança.

– Eh, Clément ! T'as une tâche au cul.

Ce dernier se retourna vers la personne ayant dit ça, pour voir s'il blaguait, mais il n'en avait pas l'air.

– Putain...J'avais zappé...Je reviens, faut que je règle un petit truc.

Et il partit en direction des toilettes.

– J'lui fais remarquer qu'il a fait un jeu de mot quand il revient ou... ? Demanda Gaëlle.

– Si tu veux.

Je haussais les épaules tout en gardant un œil sur le garçon ayant remarqué la tâche, je savais que c'était un de ceux qui aimaient énerver Clément, et j'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne sa situation. Le bleuté revint vite, l'air passablement agacé.

– J'en ai marre ! J'avais presque oublié...

– Eh, Clem, tu sais que t'avais fait une blague en partant ?

– Hein ?

– Bah oui, tu as dit que tu allais régler un petit truc.

Il soupira et sembla chercher quelqu'un aux alentours.

– Bouh !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Anastasia.

– Putain, tu m'as fait peur...

– C'était le but !

Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible d'un air renfrogné avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc.

– Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Je haussais les épaules alors que Gaëlle répondait.

– Mauvaise semaine...

– Ah ! Ahhh ! Ok, je vois.

Et elle partit le voir.

– Je suis ici pour régler tes problèmes, mon p'tit Misty.

– Pas ici, idiote ! Et c'était pas drôle.

– Désolée, mais je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi...Enfin, après, je ne veux pas te faire voir rouge...

Elle avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire tandis que je me retenais de rire de mon côté.

– Tu veux pas te retenir de faire des blagues nulles comme tu faisais avant ?

– Désolée, c'est pas négociable, après tout, j'ai ça dans le sang...

– Tu me désespères...Mais je dois admettre que ton absence m'a marqué...Alors j'accepte tes blagues.

Je vis le regard d'Anna se mettre à briller.

– Tu viens de faire une blague ?

– Non...

– SI ! T'as accentué le « sen » d'absence !

– Tu vois pourquoi je n'en fais jamais ? Tu t'emballes trop après...

– Eh mec...

Je me tournais vers Owen, qui m'avait interpellé.

– Ouais ?

– Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle...ça va ?

– Oui, oui, désolé...C'est juste qu'ils sont drôles à écouter.

Je surpris l'air suspicieux de ma meilleure amie, qui nous écoutait, mais l'ignorais.

– M'enfin, direction les cours...

Je me tournais vers Clément et Anna.

– On va devant la salle, tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure, 'k ?

Il hocha la tête et reprit sa discussion avec son amie alors que je partais en classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia le grand retour! (toujours aussi portée sur l'humour!).


	10. Chat-pitre 9

J'étais devant la salle en train d'écouter la discussion entre Owen et Gaëlle, parlant de je ne sais quelle série, les pensées perdues vers un peu tout et n'importe quoi lorsque j'entendis le rire d'Anna résonner pas loin.

– T'es con.

– C'est méchant...

Je ne savais pas de quoi ils discutaient, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Eric les interpella, il avait un sourire moqueur, il préparait sûrement un mauvais coup.

– Eh, toi, avec les cheveux blonds.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui tandis que Clément adoptait une position défensive.

– Moi ?

– Ouaip. Tu fiches quoi avec ça ? J'ai cru comprendre que t'étais arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps, tu préfères pas traîner avec nous ?

Il avait dit « ça » avec un dédain palpable, mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'en tint pas rigueur, fixant Eric avec méfiance. Anna cligna des yeux, surprise, avant de lâcher.

– « Ça » a un nom, il s'appelle Clément. Et si je reste avec lui, c'est parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Alors je te prierais de ne plus faire de remarques de ce style. Merci bien.

Son interlocuteur prit un air confiant avant de rétorquer.

– Pff, ton meilleur ami, j'suis sûr que tu le connais depuis quatre jours à peine. Et puis, tu sais pas tout de lui. Enfin, d'elle.

Je vis Clément pâlir puis froncer les sourcils, avant de répondre d'un ton hésitant.

– Elle ?

– Allez, crois pas que j'ai pas grillé, on avait des doutes vu que tu te changeais pas devant nous en sport, mais là, t'as tes règles, t'es grillée meuf.

Et voilà, un de ses secrets était exposé au grand jour, devant toute la classe, et il ne savait pas comment réagir, restant immobile, fixant Eric. Je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus. Mentir ? Le soutenir ?

– Clément est un gars hein. T'as cru quoi, tu veux voir sa carte d'identité ? Nous on l'a vue, et on sait qu'il en est un.

C'était Gaëlle qui était intervenue.

– Mais elle...

– Il. C'est il. Coupa Owen.

– Bon, IL a un corps de fille, donc c'est une fille.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sarcastique. Le principal concerné soupira.

– J'avais espéré...Pourquoi...Franchement je voulais juste avoir une vie normale...

– Une vie normale, pour un putain de dégénéré, t'as cru quoi ?

– Il n'est pas un dégénéré. Et pour ta gouverne, oui, je savais. J'suis au courant parce que ça fait à peu près un an et demi que je le connais. Et sérieusement, si tu considères les personnes trans' comme des dégénérés, alors tu considères quelqu'un qui a sauvé la ville un nombre incalculable de fois comme tel. Mistynoir, le premier, était trans' je te rappelle, et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être la meilleure personne que je connaisse à ce jour, alors je te prierais de garder tes commentaires pour toi.

Le garçon ne sut que répondre et j'entendis des murmures approbateurs dans le rang de la classe, pourtant, lorsque je me tournais vers Clément, je le vis en larmes avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. Je partis à sa poursuite, accompagné d'Anna, pendant qu'Owen et Gaëlle sermonnaient Eric, mais il était introuvable.

À force de chercher, nous avions fini par tomber non pas sur Clément mais sur un nuage gris, presque noir, flottant dans les couloirs.

– Anna...Tu vois ce que je vois ?

– Va te planquer, Ethan. Je vais chercher Clément, parce que quelque chose me dit qu'il a avoir avec ça, fais attention.

Je me dirigeais dans une salle vide, envoyait un message à Talula pour la prévenir de l'attaque puis laissais Plagg sortir de mon sac.

– On y va. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Une fois en costume, je sortis de la pièce et partis à la recherche de cet étrange sentimonstre. Où pouvait-être son amok ? Je n'avais pas vu d'objet accroché à lui, ce qui voulait dire que c'était quelqu'un qui le contrôlait, en toute connaissance de cause, est-ce que ce pourrait-être Clément qui le contrôle ? Il avait l'air triste et énervé mais...Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été possédé par un Akuma...Il avait le choix de diriger ou non le sentimonstre.

– Mist' ! Attention !

Je me retournais pour voir, à moins d'un mètre de moi, cette fumée épaisse et sombre, qui avait l'air d'en avoir après moi. Je fis un bond en arrière et rejoignis Bug Bang en vitesse.

– Dis, tu penses qu'il peut ramener les Miraculous à Kujaku ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être fait de matière solide...Questionnais-je.

– Entre nous, je ne veux pas savoir, mais peut-être qu'il peut se rendre plus solide, et auquel cas, aucune chance de les récupérer, donc fait gaffe !

Je hochais la tête.

– Une idée d'où se trouve son Amok ?

– Non. Enfin, il est pas sur lui en tout cas...

– Donc c'est la victime de Kujaku qui l'a...Tu sais qui c'est ? Ce doit-être quelqu'un du lycée.

Je pinçais les lèvres : Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas Clément.

– C'est...Clément...Il a eu des soucis avec un gars de la classe et...Enfin, voilà.

– Encore lui ? Il a pas fini de nous créer des problèmes ?!

Je ne répondis pas.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut aller le chercher.

– Anna le cherche déjà...à voir si elle le trouve.

– Qui ?

– Oh, Anastasia, elle a changé de prénom pour la sécurité.

Bug Bang eut un rictus moqueur.

– Difficile de faire plus flagrant.

– C'est pour ça que c'est intelligent ! Enfin, ton Lucky Charm peut pas te filer un aspi' ou un truc du genre ?

– Lucky Charm !

Un petit carnet aux motifs de la coccinelle lui tomba dans les mains

– Super, entre le livre volant de la dernière fois et ça...On fait un retour un siècle plus tôt ou... ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire de ça ?

Je haussais les épaules et regardais le nuage, il était immobile et semblait nous...Regarder ? Même sans yeux, j'avais cette impression.

– Tu penses que l'objet a été laissé quelque part ?

– Pourquoi ? Demanda ma partenaire.

– Il ne bouge plus...

Je m'approchais petit à petit du nuage, sans qu'il ait de réaction, et Bug Bang me tira brusquement en arrière.

– Attention ! Abruti ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il fait !

Et à la seconde où elle m'avait tiré vers elle, le nuage s'était avancé là où je me trouvais, avant de continuer sa route, à toute vitesse, vers nous.

– COURS !

Et je détalais, heureusement que je connaissais le lycée ! Je vérifiais que Talula me suivait bien, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

– Merde. J'espère qu'elle s'est pas perdue...

Il y avait déjà eu quelques sentimonstres ici, mais sans plus, donc elle ne devait pas trop connaître les lieux, et pire, le nuage avait l'air de l'avoir suivie. Je retournais sur mes pas, paniqué, puis entendis des cris de colère venir d'une salle de cours, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? J'ouvris la porte pour y trouver Eric, en train de s'engueuler avec mes deux meilleurs amis, ils n'en avaient pas encore fini ?

– Non, mais c'est pas ma faute si votre amie se fait passer pour un gars !

– Mais il ne se-

Ils me remarquèrent alors. Je regardais dans la salle et vu un garçon, en boule dans un coin et en larmes, il faisait partie d'une classe de Terminale, celle d'Anna. Je n'avais pas le temps, il fallait que je retrouve Bug Bang, et vite.

– Occupez-vous de lui. Si ça a un rapport avec les pouvoirs du sentimonstre, trouvez un moyen de me prévenir.

Et je sortis en trombe de la salle. À force de parcourir les couloirs dans tous les sens, je finis par trouver ma partenaire, qui marchait un peu sans but.

– Oh ! Putain, t'es là...Fait gaffe, le...truc, peut s'infiltrer partout, j'arrête de pas de le fuir depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il fait.

– T'as pas vu Clément, je suppose ?

– Non...

– Et le carnet, une idée ?

– Non plus...Mais...ça pourrait pas être l'objet où est logé l'Amok ? Genre, pour qu'on sache quoi chercher...

– Ah ! Bien sûr ! Clément a toujours un petit carnet sur lui, il écrit des chansons et des poèmes dessus...

Elle haussa les sourcils.

– Il est bizarre comme gars...

Je soupirais.

– Arrête de le juger, je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais c'est pas une raison de dire des trucs comme ça...

– Oh, Mist' défend son petit-copain...Et j'admets que si c'était pas Clément, j'aurais trouvé ça stylé. Mais on parle de lui alors...

Je levais la main pour la faire taire, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ?

– On part le chercher.

On ouvrait chaque porte, questionnait chaque personne que l'on croisait, mais personne ne savait où il était. Le nuage nous suivait, et il atteignit parfois quelques personnes, qui réagissait plus ou moins fortement en pleurant ou des trucs comme ça. Sûrement que le sentimonstre transmettait des émotions négatives. Au détour d'un couloir, un garçon...ou une fille, à voir, iel était assez androgyne, se fit toucher par le nuage et le fixa un moment. Le nuage s'était arrêté aussi. La personne nous remarqua.

– Il est censé faire quoi ce truc ?

Je haussais les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'iel ne réagissait pas comme les autres ? Oh, peu importe, le plus important, c'était que le nuage ne bougeait plus. Un bruit résonna dans une pièce adjacente au couloir et Bug Bang y rentra.

– Ah bah enfin !

Elle avait trouvé le carnet, le déchira et une plume en sortit. Elle l'attrapa et la purifia sans un mot. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tout réparer, je lâchais.

– Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– La fenêtre est ouverte, Clément a dû s'enfuir en nous entendant arriver, c'est tout. Miraculous Bug Bang ! Sur ce, j'y vais. Bonne fin de journée.

Je ne la retins pas, mais j'allais pour sur la confronter sur son état d'ici ce soir. Après que j'ai récupéré le carnet de Clément, je partis me dé-transformer, avant de retourner devant ma salle.

– Vous avez trouvé Clément ? Je demandais en voyant mes deux meilleurs amis.

– Il est avec Anna...Si tu les cherches, ils doivent être quelque part dans un couloir, Clem avait pas l'air déter' à venir en cours...'fin, tu m'étonnes après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Répondit ma meilleure amie.

– Ah, au fait, il va comment le gars de tout à l'heure ?

– Eric ? Bureau du proviseur.

– Non pas lui...Mais c'est bien quand même ça !

– Tu parles du garçon que tu nous as fait réconforter ? Il avait l'air d'aller mieux après le Miraculous Bug Bang. Mais il survivra, t'inquiètes. Lança Owen.

Je hochais la tête. L'heure fut banalisée à cause de l'attaque et je restais avec Owen et Gaëlle, laissant Clément avec Anna, je lui parlerais plus tard. J'envoyais tout de même un message à Talula.

– Hey Tal', tu veux bien me dire ce qui

allait pas tout à l'heure ? Tu préfères

par message ou en face si tu acceptes ?

Et il ne manquait plus qu'elle réponde. La journée se termina sans que je ne puisse parler à mon ami...il avait séché la fin des cours, sûrement pour éviter la classe, et ne répondait pas à mes messages.

_– Salut Ethan...Désolée de pas avoir répondu_

_plus tôt, j'étais en cours et mon lycée est_

_assez strict sur les portables. C'est juste que..._

_J'ai eu quelques soucis au foyer...Et en plus_

_je me suis prise un savon parce que j'ai séché des_

_cours pour aller sauver la ville, yay !_

_Pff, surtout pour Clément quoi..._

_Il aurait pas pu rester calme deux secondes ?_

_– T'acharnes pas trop sur lui quand même !_

_Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux en_

_parler ?_

_– Il le mérite. Et non, non, c'est bon,_

_J'ai des amis pour me soutenir là-bas ;)_

_Enfin, passe une bonne soirée_

_– Ey ! J'suis ton ami aussi, nan ?_

_– Nah !_

_– Bah...Je suis quoi alors ?_

_– Mon abruti de petit-frère de cœur :)._

_– Ahah, ok, bonne soirée._

– J'espère que c'est pas trop grave...Je lançais à Plagg.

– Si ça l'était trop, Tikki nous en aurait parlé, tu le sais...

– Ouais...Bon, plus qu'à parler à Clément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou! Une nouvelle attaque de Kujaku!
> 
> Bon, ça a pas loupé, Clément s'est fait out devant toute la classe, donc évidemment qu'il allait finir comme ça...Sinon, que pensez-vous du comportement de Talula envers lui (même s'il est déjà statué qu'elle peut pas le saquer!), et envers Ethan?
> 
> Et des théories sur l'identité de Kujaku?
> 
> Enfin, je lirais vos commentaires et théories avec plaisir!


	11. Chat-pitre 10

– J'espère que c'est pas trop grave...Je lançais à Plagg.

– Si ça l'était trop, Tikki nous en aurait parlé, tu le sais...

– Ouais...Bon, plus qu'à parler à Clément.

Je m'endormis assez vite, sombrant dans un sommeil rempli de rêves. Le lendemain, je réussis à coincer le garçon aux cheveux bleus pour le faire parler.

– Enfin je t'attrape. Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes messages ?

Il soupira.

– Il semblerait qu'Eric ait trouvé mon numéro, donc je l'ai bloqué et j'ai éteint mon portable. Pour être sûr.

– Oh...Et...Et tu vas mieux ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Je vais mieux.

On aurait dit qu'il se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose, mais je ne le forçais pas à le dire.

– J'aurais juste une question. On a trouvé ton carnet dans une salle, d'ailleurs, tiens, je l'ai récupéré.

Je lui tendis le carnet et il l'attrapa avant de le ranger.

– Donc, c'était l'objet où était logé l'Amok. Mais...Qui est-ce qui dirigeait le sentimonstre ?

Il me fixa un moment.

– Au début c'était moi, pour me venger d'Eric, puis je me suis rendu compte que ça impliquait de prendre vos Miraculous alors...J'ai laissé le carnet en plan...Quelqu'un a dû le trouver...

– Tu...Tu l'as utilisé longtemps ?

– Peut-être...Jusqu'à une ou deux minutes après votre arrivée je dirais ?

Je hochais la tête et nous allâmes en classe. Étonnamment, Eric ne lui fit aucune remarque, peut-être les gardait-il pour plus tard...Ou alors, son passage chez le proviseur lui avait suffit.

La semaine se termina enfin, et j'eus un week-end chargé de devoirs...

Il devait être vers quinze heures, le dimanche, lorsque je reçus un appel de Talula.

– Dis Ethan, on peut se retrouver quelque part ? J'ai un truc important à te dire.

– Pas de soucis Tal', on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel ?

– Ouais.

Je raccrochais et appelais Plagg.

– Allez, on doit y aller ! Plagg, transforme-moi !

– Et mon camembert ! Se plaignit-il.

Une fois transformé, je me rendis sur place et attendis ma partenaire.

– Hey Mist' !

Je lui lançais un regard, elle était rayonnante.

– Salut, quelle bonne nouvelle vas-tu m'annoncer ?

– Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Je rigolais.

– Ouaip, tu brilles ma vieille.

– Je suis en couple.

Je la regardais d'un air surpris, elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un.

– Ah ? Depuis quand ?

– Ce matin !

– Alors, quel est le petit nom de l'élu·e de ton cœur ?

– Il s'appelle Théo, il est arrivé dans le foyer il y a quelque temps après que son père soit mort dans un incendie...Et vu que sa mère n'était déjà plus là...

– Tu m'as jamais parlé de lui...J'suis vexé !

– Désolée, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas m'emporter pour rien...Surtout qu'il est malade, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait rejoindre ton école sous peu vu que le foyer a pas les moyens de lui payer les cours directement sur place et qu'il a l'air d'aller mieux...

– Eh bah, on va en avoir des transférés en cours d'année nous, entre Clément, Anna et maintenant Théo.

– Bon, allez, parle-moi un peu de lui !

– Hm, il est assez timide, il aime pas prendre la parole en public, mais il est très gentil et ferait tout pour aider ses amis...bon, il n'en a pas beaucoup au foyer parce qu'il ne sort pas souvent de sa chambre à cause de sa maladie...D'ailleurs...C'était un peu à cause du comportement des autres envers lui que j'étais de mauvaise humeur la dernière fois...Oh...Ah ! Il est dix-neuf heures, merde, merde, merde ! Enfin, j'y vais, bye Mist', à la prochaine !

Je lâchais un rire en la voyant s'enfuir comme ça puis rentrait chez moi à mon tour. Faudrait peut-être que je me mette à réfléchir à l'amour, non ?

Deux semaines passèrent normalement, il y avait de moins en moins d'attaques de Kujaku, déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses à l'origine. Et puis un jour...

– Bonjour les enfants, nous accueillons un nouvel élève aujourd'hui, tu peux entrer.

Des murmures se mirent à parcourir la salle « Encore un nouvel élève ? » ; « Est-ce qu'il sera aussi bizarre que le précédent ? ». Il est vrai que Clément ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans la classe, que ce soit à cause de ses cheveux, du fait qu'il ne reste qu'avec Gaëlle, Owen et moi depuis le début sans avoir prêté la moindre attention aux autres, ou encore, car il préférait de vieilles musiques. Un jeune garçon, assez petit et frêle, à la peau pâle, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus fit son entrée en classe. Je sentis mon voisin de classe se tendre en le voyant.

– B-bonjour, je...Je suis Théo...Je...Il se peut que je sois souvent absent à cause de problèmes de santé...

Je regardais Clément, qui fixait le nouveau avec un air choqué avant de murmurer : « Théo... ».

– Eh, ta tête me dit un truc...T'étais pas le complice du Papillon, genre sur son blog et pour l'aider à détruire la ville ?

Le blondinet devint encore plus pâle et chancela.

– Je...Je n'étais pas...Je ne savais...

– Marc. Ça suffit ! Cria la professeure.

– Bah quoi, c'est vrai, il était ami avec le Papillon, j'suis sûre qu'il est ici pour continuer son travail ! Avait rétorqué Ushio, une fille de la classe.

– Taisez-vous.

Cette fois, c'était Clément qui s'était levé et avait lâché ça d'une voix sans appel.

– Oh, tu prends la défense du nouveau ? C'parce que t'aime le Papillon toi aussi ? Allez, va attaquer les héros et voler leurs Miraculous.

Le regard que lança le bleu à celui ayant pris la parole me fit frémir.

– Je tiens à te rappeler que Mistynoir et Bug Bang étaient également amis avec Luc, et ce, sans savoir qu'il était le Papillon. Alors je t'interdis de parler à Théo de cette manière. Et si je voulais leurs Miraculous, ça fait longtemps que je les aurais !

Il me lança un regard discret. C'est vrai que s'il n'était pas revenu au combat après avoir volé le Miraculous, il l'aurait gardé.

– Pf, tu dis ça mais-

– Laura ?

C'était le blondinet qui avait demandé ça en fixant Clément. Ce dernier sembla déstabilisé un moment avant de répondre avec un léger sourire.

– Non, Clément, ravi de te rencontrer.

– Pff, alors c'est Laura ton vrai prénom ? Bah je vais t'appeler comme ça alors...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus roula des yeux avant de lâcher.

– C'est Clément, j'peux te montrer ma carte d'identité. Et t'avise pas de m'appeler comme ça, sinon...J'aviserais plus tard.

Il se rassit après ça, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves.

– Clem', ça va ? Demanda Gaëlle.

– Ouais, t'inquiètes, il est trop con pour avoir fait le lien avec le « prénom » de Mistynoir. Enfin de l'ancien...

– Bon, maintenant que vous êtes calmés, Théo, va t'asseoir quelque part...

Il y avait une place derrière nous et le blond vint s'y installer. Alors que la professeure commençait son cours je me tournais vers le nouveau.

– Hey mec, t'es le copain de Talula, c'est ça ?

Il parut surpris.

– O-oui...Tu la connais ?

– Ouaip, je sais pas si elle t'a parlé de moi, je suis Ethan.

– Oh, elle me parle beaucoup de toi. C'est drôle qu'on soit dans la même classe.

– Vous parlez de qui ? Intervint Clément.

– De Tal'.

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, il prit un air surpris.

– Tu la connais ? Demanda-t-il à son vieil ami.

– Oui...C'est...C'est ma copine. Comment tu la connais ?

Le bleu sourit et lança.

– Content que tu sois passé à autre chose...Et...Disons que je lui ai parlé deux fois...Oh elle doit avoir une tellement mauvaise image de moi...Ethan, dis-moi qu'elle me déteste pas !

– Elle peut littéralement pas te saquer...

– Bon. Triste. Rigola-t-il.

– Comment ça que...Que je sois passé à autre chose ?

– Bah...J'ai toujours cru que tu avais un crush sur Luc...Après, je me trompais peut-être.

– Oh...Non, jamais c'était...différent...Je saurais pas dire. Mais...On s'est connus ?

Il eut un sourire en coin et lâcha.

– Tu sais Théo, si j'ai changé de prénom, c'est pour éviter d'être grillé dans ma nouvelle classe, donc j'allais pas te répondre que j'étais Laura...Même si je l'ai jamais été...Ah, au fait, Ana est aussi dans le lycée, on pourra lui faire une petite surprise !

– Sé-sérieusement ? Mais...vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

– Bien sûr que n-

– Les garçons, je vous dérange ?

La professeure les coupa et ils s'excusèrent avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

Une fois la pause de dix heures arrivée, nous sortîmes de classe pour aller au point de rendez-vous que nous fixions toujours avec Anna.

– Et du coup, t'es le Théo qui filmait pour le blog ? Demanda Gaëlle.

– O-oui...

– Eh bien, avec toi, l'ancien Mistynoir, l'ancienne Bug Bang et Mi-

– Il ne manquerait plus que ceux de maintenant et Kujaku. Oh, et peut-être ceux qui sont intervenus pour récupérer le Miraculous que Clément avait volé, hein !

J'avais interrompu Gaëlle tout en lui lançant un regard entendu, moins il y avait de personnes au courant, mieux c'était. Le bleuté baissa les yeux et bredouilla.

– Désolé...

– D'ailleurs...Je...J'ai jamais compris...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

L'ancien Mistynoir se gratta la joue, gêné, avant de dire.

– On m'avait retiré mon Miraculous trop brusquement...Et j'ai mal viré...Enfin, c'est du passé.

– Mais...Tu sais qui sont les nouveaux du coup ?

Je vis un léger sourire se former sur le visage de Clément.

– Qui sait...

– Hey, Clément, Gaëlle, Ethan, Owen et...Nouvel arrivant dont je ne connais pas le...Théo ?!

Elle s'était arrêtée pour le dévisager, éberluée. Il la regarda, bloqua un moment puis lâcha.

– Salut...Anastasia ? Wow si Lau...Clément ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu étais ici, je ne t'aurais pas reconnue...

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Clément s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

– Remets-toi à fonctionner s'il te plaît, le monde est triste sans toi et ton humour !

Elle secoua la tête et demanda.

– Tu as dit un truc ?

Il rigola avant de répondre.

– Oui, mais je ne le répéterais pas.

Elle fit la moue puis se tourna vers Théo.

– J'y crois pas...Je pensais ne jamais te revoir...Oh, et avant toute chose, ici, ce sera Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG LE RETOUR DE THEO! (Il me manquait ce p'tit gars.). D'ailleurs, que pensez vous du Talula x Théo...le Taléo...ou le Thélula...Ouais euh...je suis sceptique. Bref.
> 
> Sinon, vous pensez que c'est qui qui a contrôlé le senti-monstre pendant que Clément s'était barré?
> 
> Uh uh, et sinon, votre avis sur le chapitre en général?


	12. Chat-pitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOUHAHAHAHA! Kujaku gagne du terrain. Et Ethan a un crush sur notre petite Ana...Anna...Je l'appelle comment, moi? Ana...Bah, va pour Ana. Ils vont trop me manquer mes p'tits gars...j'écrirais des OS sur eux quand j'aurais fini ça :) )
> 
> Enfin, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?

– N'empêche, ça me fait bizarre qu'on se revoie tous ici...Enfin, sans Luc. Ça me donne l'impression d'être l'an dernier, dans un nouveau lycée. Lâcha Clément.

Théo le fixa un moment avant de dire.

– C'était quoi la probabilité qu'on se retrouve tous ici ?

– Eh, sachant que je suis venu en premier, qu'Ana est venue parce que j'étais là et que...D'ailleurs, t'es là pour quoi toi ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

– Je supportais plus d'être dans l'autre lycée. Ils m'accusaient tous d'être du côté de Luc...Et...Et puis je suis tombé malade, donc j'ai eu des cours à la maison...Puis...

Sa voix se brisa et il ne continua pas.

– T'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu veux pas, t'inquiètes. Lança Gaëlle.

– Merci...

– Juste...C'est une maladie grave ? Genre...Tu vas pas mourir hein ?

Le ton d'Anna traduisait une inquiétude profonde.

– Non, non...Enfin je ne crois pas...C'est une maladie orpheline je pense. Donc pas de traitement existant si ce n'est du repos. En espérant que je survive...Par contre, je risque de rater des cours à cause de ça.

Et voilà, l'ambiance était plombée. Je vis Clément froncer les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir, avant d'arborer un léger sourire, à quoi il pensait pour sourire après une telle affirmation ?

– Eh, dans ce cas, autant profiter un max, pas vrai ? Annonça-t-il finalement.

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage de Théo alors qu'il acquiesçait. La journée se termina normalement et le lendemain, alors que j'arrivais au lycée, je vis Clément, Anna, et Théo, les deux premiers étant toujours en avance.

– Eh, Ana, t'avais pas dit que tu serais pas là ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué.

– Si, mais mes parents m'ont forcée à venir parce que, je cite « Non, mais tu n'es pas si malade que ça. », esh, même le radiateur est moins chaud que mon front !

– Tu t'es un peu enflammée en pensant ne pas venir, nah ?

Oulah, il venait de faire une blague ? C'était à marquer d'une croix ! Anna le fixa quelques secondes, regarda Théo puis fixa Clément à nouveau.

– Tu viens de faire une blague ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Mais oui, t'inquiètes...J'ai juste eu une brûlante envie de faire une vanne. Bref, ton frère vient toujours ce week-end ?

Je vis la jeune fille rigoler légèrement et j'eus un léger pincement au cœur, plus qu'à savoir pourquoi.

– Oui, enfin normalement, il n'a pas annulé en tout cas.

– Okay !

Il finit par me remarquer et me fit un grand sourire.

– Eh, Ethan, vient avec nous, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

Je finis par les rejoindre avant de lancer.

– Mais t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Deux blagues en une matinée, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter.

Il eut un léger rire avant de répondre.

– Je voulais juste vérifier un truc. D'ailleurs !

Il fit une rotation presque théâtrale pour se tourner vers Théo.

– T'as remarqué aussi, non ?

– Re-remarqué quoi ?

Mon prédécesseur eut l'air surpris avant de sembler comprendre et de se pencher pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Le jeune garçon le fixa, choqué, avant me jeter un regard et de pincer les lèvres.

– Vous parlez de moi là ?

– Oh ? Nous ? NOOOON ! Enfin si...C'est juste que t'es pas super discret.

Il n'avait pas osé dire à Théo que j'étais Mistynoir ?

– D-De quoi tu parles ?

– Bah...Oh, Gaëlle, Owen ! Hey, hey !

Mes deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent et je les saluais avant de me concentrer sur mon interlocuteur.

– Alors ? De quoi tu parlais. Tu ne lui as pas dit pour tu sais quoi j'espère ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Pour la bague ? Non, non. Je parlais pour...

Il lança un regard à Anna qui discutait avec les trois autres.

– Ton p'tit crush...

– Mon crush ? Sur...Sur Anna ?

Il roula des yeux.

– Qui d'autre ?

– Mais je n'ai pas de...

Bon. À vrai dire, cela pouvait expliquer quelques petites choses.

– Enfin...Je crois pas.

La sonnerie coupa court à la discussion et Clément partit aussitôt avec ses deux amis de l'an dernier. Les jours qui suivirent étaient plutôt étranges, le bleuté resté flanqué avec Anna et Théo la majeure partie du temps, en soi, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé s'il ne faisait pas des pieds et des mains pour couper les discussions que j'avais avec Anna.

– Enfin, tu sais...La semaine dernière, quand il y a eut l'attaque du sentimonstre...J'ai eu un peu peur quand tu es partie chercher Clément...Tu devrais éviter de faire ce genre de choses maintenant...Surtout que je t'ai pas retrouvée quand je me suis mis à le chercher aussi.

Elle me fixa longuement.

– Désolée. L'habitude sûrement...Et puis, ça reste Clément...Enfin, tu critiques, mais toi aussi tu l'as cherché...

– Bah...Oui, mais moi c'est nor-

– Hey les gens ! Je t'emprunte Ethan, Ana, tu permets !

Et il m'avait emporté un peu plus loin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?

C'était la quatrième fois en deux jours qu'il me faisait le coup.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me remercieras plus tard !

– Mais t'es chiant bordel, t'arrêtes pas de nous interrompre depuis que j'ai compris qu'elle me laissait pas indifférent. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Comme tu veux, j'arrête, mais tu viendras pas te plaindre plus tard...

Et il s'en alla, vite intercepté par Théo.

– Pourquoi tu l'as traîné à l'écart ?

– Pour parler de son crush sur Ana bien sûr...Il fallait pas qu'elle soit là...

– Mais...

J'allais nier, mais il me coupa.

– Pas de mais, allez, on y va, ça a sonné !

Et la journée se termina sans que je ne puisse adresser à nouveau la parole à Anna.

Le lendemain, j'étais décidé à lui demander si elle savait ce qu'il se passait avec Clément, mais elle nous prit tous de court en lançant.

– Hey ! Vous m'aviez manqué...Vous m'avez même pas envoyé un p'tit message de rétablissement, je retiens !

– Mais...Tu n'étais pas...là ?

Elle me regarda, surprise, presque vexée.

– J'ai passé deux jours seule chez moi dans mon lit en train de décéder...Et t'as même pas remarqué que j'étais absente ?

– Mais Anna. Tu étais là. Je t'assure. Dit Gaëlle après un moment de silence.

– Je suis bien placée pour savoir que je n'étais pas là quand même.

– Mais alors...C'était qui avec nous depuis deux jours ? Demanda Owen.

La jeune fille nous regardait, éberluée.

– Attendez, vous voulez dire que quelqu'un avait pris ma place pendant deux jours ?

– Oui...

– Mais Mistyyyy, je t'avais envoyé un message pour te dire que je serais pas là...

– Bah, tu m'as certifié le matin même que tes parents t'avaient forcée à venir, alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin...Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu te ferais remplacer par on ne sait quoi. D'ailleurs, j'ai dit quoi sur les surnoms ?

Je regardais Clément, était-ce pour ça qu'il m'éloignait d'elle durant ce temps ?

– Tu savais, non ?

Il me fixa un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

– J'étais pas certain...Après tout, elle avait l'air de savoir que son grand-frère venait le week-end prochain. Donc je me suis dis que c'était elle...

– Tu...Mais c'était quoi alors ? Demanda Théo.

– Un sentimonstre, probablement...

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos quand Anna avait répondu ça.

– Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

– Facile, admettons qu'il nous ait retrouvé, Ana et moi, qu'il ait appris qu'elle était malade aujourd'hui, il a sûrement dû se dire qu'il pourrait m'extirper des informations sur les nouveaux. Vu que j'ai déjà volé le Miraculous du Chat une fois, il doit savoir que je sais qui sont les héros de maintenant.

Ce constat laissa une ambiance pesante : Mon identité et celle de Talula étaient en danger.

Plus qu'à savoir s'il parviendrait à nous trouver ou...Ou si nous pouvions nous en sortir.


	13. Chat-pitre 12

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Anna était revenue, deux semaines que je me méfiais de Clément et Anna, vérifiant tous les matins en leur envoyant un message pour savoir s'ils venaient.

Mais au final, le danger ne venait pas de là.

J'étais en cours d'Histoire, où nous faisions exceptionnellement EMC pour discuter de la peine qu'avait reçu le Papillon, Luc, la veille, ainsi que de son meurtre qui avait suivi le matin même. Aussi, il ne fallait pas le mettre avec un codétenu ayant une certaine rancœur envers lui. Enfin, le débat battait son plein, Théo n'était pas là, il devait être détruit par la mort de son ancien ami. Et soudain, une explosion retentit.

C'était le chaos, l'école était à moitié effondrée, et il y avait de nombreux blessés. Je tentais de me relever, mais une pression sur ma jambe m'en empêchait. J'avais mal, tellement mal.

– Ethan ? Ethan !

C'était Clément.

– Oh merde...Tu peux pas retirer ta jambe ?

J'étais immobilisé, et Paris était en danger, alors je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, je retirais ma bague et lui tendis.

– Clément Ares, voici le Miraculous du Chat, tu t'en serviras pour sauver Paris, une fois ta mission terminée, tu me le rendras.

Une quinte de toux m'empêcha de continuer. Il y avait de la poussière partout. Il récupéra la bague et me jeta un regard entendu.

– Plagg...Transforme-moi !

Peu importe s'il y avait des gens capables de le voir, il s'était transformé et avant soulevé la pierre sur ma jambe à l'aide de son bâton avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'emmener sur un toit, à l'abri. Il regarda l'état des lieux et se rendit compte que la ville était réellement en sale état. Mistynoir chercha un sentimonstre du regard et finit par le trouver.

– Dis Ethan, est-ce que je peux demander à Talula de me confier son Miraculous pour le donner à Ana si elle n'est pas blessée ? Je combattrais mieux avec elle.

– Tu...Tu peux essayer, mais va vérifier si Anna va bien avant...

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, il se rua dans le lycée et les minutes qui suivirent me parurent interminables. Lorsqu'il ressortit enfin, aidant sa partenaire à marcher, je soupirais de soulagement. Il revint à mes côtés, déposa Anna à mes côtés et me demanda.

– Où elle habite ?

– Je...Dans un foyer, mais je pense qu'elle doit être transformée, essaie de l'appeler.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

– Mist' ? T'es là ? putain bouge-toi, il y a Kujaku, c'est la merde, la ville est défoncée...

– Er...Ouais, alors, Talula, j'ai une question super importante. Je suis pas Ethan, là, je suis Clément, il est gravement blessé, le lycée s'est effondré et il a reçu un morceau de béton sur la jambe. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais confier ton Miraculous à Ana pour qu'elle combatte avec moi et qu'on soit plus efficace ?

– Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? Passe-moi Ethan !

Il me tendit le bâton.

– Hey Tal'...S'il te plaît, accepte, tu sais que c'est difficile pour toi de combattre avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Elle soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

– OK, j'arrive. Mais je t'assure que s'ils nous volent nos Miraculous, tu seras le seul responsable.

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était avec nous, se dé-transforma, puis tendit le Miraculous à Anna en la mettant bien en garde sur ce qu'elle subirait si elle ne le rendait pas.

– Tikki, transforme-moi !

Et ils partirent au combat. Juste en contrebas de notre cachette. Le sentimonstre était un bonhomme bâton...En bâton de dynamite. J'entendais distinctement ce qu'il se passait, mon ouïe étant améliorée même sans ma bague au doigt.

– Wow, il a l'air d'humeur explosive celui-là !

Avait lâché Bug Bang en évitant une bombe au dernier moment.

– M'attaque pas comme ça, tu vas me mettre en pétard !

– Bang, fais gaffe, Kujaku est censé être dehors aussi...Ah, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout ça d'un coup.

– Je fais gaffe, j'ai pas envie que nos efforts partent en fumée...Tu fais comme si j'avais lâché une bombe !

– Putain, moi qui avais espéré que tu aies changé d'humour vu que tu n'en faisais presque plus au lycée !

Il esquiva un explosif à son tour puis remarqua qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers notre position et la renvoya vers le sentimonstre.

– Il faut trouver Kujaku, c'est lui qui doit avoir l'objet où se trouve son amok.

Et d'ailleurs, une fois ces paroles prononcées, le principal concerné arriva dans son dos et l'envoya en plein dans un mur.

– Aie...

Il se tourna vers son ennemi qui lâcha.

– Tiens tiens, vous êtes de retour vous ? Vos successeurs avaient trop la trouille de venir ?

En effet, ils étaient semblables en tout point à leur apparence d'il y a plus d'un an, cheveux et yeux compris.

– Uh, non, ils sont juste cachés, prêts à te voler dans les plumes ! M'enfin, tu veux pas nous expliquer pourquoi tout ça ?

– C'est vrai que tu étais plutôt calme ces derniers temps...Avait dit Mistynoir d'un air pensif.

– Je le ferais revenir, et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. Vous vouliez m'avoir par les sentiments en venant vous-même, pas vrai ?

Il veut ressusciter l'ancien Papillon ? Et comment ça « le prendre par les sentiments. ».

– C'est pas le plan...Mais bon, Bang, on y va !

– Okay, Misty ! Lucky Charm !

Elle attrapa l'objet qui lui tomba dessus en faisant un salto arrière pour éviter en même temps une bombe du sentimonstre.

– Oulah, j'ai bien ma petite idée sur le comment utiliser ça, mais ça me paraît un peu risqué...Disons que c'est un plan un peu...Explosif...

– Je te fais confiance, vas-y !

– Ok, Misty, le sentimonstre, MAINTENANT !

– Cat-aclysme !

Et il se jeta sur le pied su sentimonstre, qui une fois atteint par le pouvoir, perdit tout contrôle et se mit à tirer dans tous les sens. À ce moment, Bug Bang utilisa ce que je devinais être un chalumeau pour allumer les bombes qui constituaient le monstre et le faire éclater.

Mistynoir avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri, mais Kujaku comme l'héroïne coccinelle ne l'avaient pas fait. D'ailleurs, je voyais cette dernière allongée par terre, inconsciente. Le héros noir partit la chercher en regardant autour de lui pour essayer de trouver son ennemi, mais en vain. Il emmena sa partenaire, lui retira ses boucles d'oreilles et les tendit à Talula, qui sortit un cookie de son sac avant de les mettre.

– Vas-y, je les emmène tous les deux au lycée, il y a des ambulances.

Il nous avait pointé du doigt en finissant sa phrase.

– Non, je veux regarder ! Avais-je protesté.

Il me lança un regard noir puis nous emmena, Anna et moi, auprès des ambulanciers.

– Ils ont été blessés durant le combat, sur ce, j'y retourne. Ethan, prend soin d'Ana s'il te plaît.

Et sur ces mots, il repartit au combat. J'attrapais mon téléphone, dont l'écran était totalement fissuré, et cherchait des images du combat. Je finis par en trouver, elles venaient d'une caméra de surveillance. Pour ce qui était du son, je l'avais en direct.

– Désolé du retard, je suis de retour. Tu sais où il est ?

– Non, je ne l'ai pas vu...Merde, là !

Sur les images, je pouvais le voir pointer un tas de décombre du doigt.

– Tu penses qu'il est inconscient ? Avait murmuré ma partenaire.

– Je sais pas...

Elle s'est approché du tas et, une fois assez proche, elle fut projetée en arrière, sans qu'on ne puisse voir pourquoi sur les images. On pouvait cependant facilement le deviner en voyant Kujaku entrer dans le cadre.

J'entendis un son aigu et répété pendant une seconde, signe qu'une transformation allait se terminer.

– Merde...Oh, non, non...Je peux pas te...

– T'inquiètes, vas te recharger, je gère...

– OK...

Et sur mon portable, on voyait Mistynoir s'enfuir sans raison apparente, le son n'étant pas en état de marche. Les commentaires y allaient fort, le traitant de lâche sans connaître la vérité.

– Tiens tiens, petite coccinelle, te voilà bien seule...

Elle se releva et fit face à son ennemi.

– Il va revenir. Et on te vaincra, Kujaku.

Ils se battaient, c'était assez difficile à suivre, les coups pleuvaient et Kujaku empêchait son adversaire de prononcer le moindre mot pour utiliser son pouvoir. Les minutes défilaient et je paniquais de plus en plus, Bug Bang était sans aucun doute surclassée. Allez, plus qu'une minute et Clément va arriver...

L'héroïne fut projetée au sol, incapable de se relever. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais on voyait les mains de Kujaku s'en approcher dangereusement. Alors qu'il allait attraper les boucles d'oreilles de son ennemie, il se tourna brusquement pour apercevoir Clément, non transformé, en train de courir vers lui. Il l'envoya à l'autre bout de l'écran sans difficulté et se concentra sur sa tâche. Je vis le costume disparaître des jambes de mon amie, il avait ses boucles d'oreilles. Cependant, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il aille voir Clément pour prendre son Miraculous, il arrêta tout mouvement.

– Talula ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. OH. OHHHHHHH! LA BATAILLE FINALE! Avec notre p'tit Clément qui retourne au front - avec notre chère Anastasia...Anna...Oh fuck - puis aux côtés de Talula. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle...Semblerait-il que notre cher Kujaku la connaisse...Mais qui est-il donc ?
> 
> Et sinon...Que pensez-vous du fait qu'Ethan ait confié son Miraculous à Clément ? Va-t-il lui rendre son Miraculous ou va-t-il se barrer avec (Avez-vous eu raison de lui faire confiance? Ou de ne pas le faire?). Et pensez-vous que Talula est toujours vivante?


	14. Chat-pitre 13

Je vis le costume disparaître des jambes de mon amie, il avait ses boucles d'oreilles. Cependant, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il aille voir Clément pour prendre son Miraculous, il arrêta tout mouvement.

– Talula ?

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit et il n'y eut aucun mouvement sur l'écran.

– Tal' ? Tal, réveille-toi !

Sans aucun doute, il la connaissait. Je vis Clément se relever péniblement dans un coin de l'écran pour s'approcher de Kujaku.

– Plagg...Transforme-moi.

Sa voix était éraillée et faible et il se transforma en direct live. Il s'approcha de son alliée et de son ennemi.

– Pourquoi t'arrête de bouger toi ? Tu pleures ? Ah, bah ouais, quelle question...

Il se plaça face au paon.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je voulais juste le sauver, moi, il a toujours été là, je voulais réaliser son vœu, il m'a toujours protégé envers et contre tous...Je ne voulais pas...Je ne voulais pas en arriver là...

J'entendis Mistynoir soupirer puis je le vis récupérer quelque chose dans la main de Kujaku avant de les clipser à ses oreilles. C'était le Miraculous de la coccinelle.

– Plagg, dé-transformation. Tikki, transforme-moi !

Il attrapa le corps inconscient de Talula, en cachant son visage avec la veste qu'elle portait puis attrapa la main d'un Kujaku dans un état catatonique pour sortir du champ de la caméra.

Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait, cependant, au bout d'un moment, les coccinelles magiques passèrent par là et soignèrent tous les blessés, réparant également les bâtiments au passage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était Anna, je la regardais.

– Je crois qu'ils ont gagné...On va les retrouver ? Je vais appeler Talula...

Mon téléphone était à nouveau réparé et je lançais un appel sur son numéro.

– Ethan ? C'est parfait j'allais t'appeler, viens à ton point de rendez-vous habituel...Celui que tu as avec Tal', elle est occupée à parler avec...Notre cher Kujaku...Oh, attends, c'est vrai que t'as plus de Miraculous...Hm, je viens vous chercher, je te le rendrais quand on sera là-bas.

C'était Clément qui avait décroché, et en effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était là et nous ramena sur le toit qui servait de point de rendez-vous.

– Plagg, dé-transformation.

Il retira la bague et me la tendit. Je l'enfilais.

– Rebonjour, Plagg. Où est Tal' ? Et qui est Kujaku ? Il la connaissait.

Il pinça les lèvres.

– Je...Allez voir par vous-même...Ils sont derrières la cheminée. Et...Essayez de ne pas lui en vouloir.

Je me dirigeais alors là-bas, accompagné d'Anna.

– Théo ?

Son regard s'est embué de larmes.

– Comment tu as pu ! Tu savais à quel point ça m'a détruite quand j'ai appris que Luc était le Papillon, et toi...Toi !

Je posais une main sur son épaule pour la calmer alors que des larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues.

– Je suis désolé Anna...Et toi aussi Ethan...Je voulais juste sauver Luc, il m'a toujours aidé...Je pensais que c'était mon seul ami et...

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

– J'espère que j'irais mieux un jour...J'ai franchement tout raté...

Clément arriva derrière nous.

– Perso je le comprends. Quand on tient vraiment à quelqu'un, on est prêts à tout pour le revoir, les visites n'étant pas suffisantes. Ça m'a fait pareil avec Plagg...

Il triturait le Miraculous du Paon présent dans sa main.

– Je pense aller le rendre au grand gardien maintenant...je vais vous laisser. Ethan, Ana, vous m'accompagnez ?

On voyait dans son regard qu'il voulait laisser les deux autres s'expliquer.

– Oh, et aussi. Ana, Ethan. Talula est d'accord avec moi pour ça, on veut aussi votre avis, on compte ne pas dévoiler l'identité de Kujaku, il doit payer pour ses actes, mais je pense que ses remords seront suffisants, surtout que je doute qu'il récidive, au contraire de Luc.

Je lançais un regard à Talula.

– D'accord.

– C'est ok pour moi aussi, mais je risque de t'en vouloir encore un moment, Théo.

Il baissa les yeux, gênés, puis nous partîmes tous les trois en direction de chez le grand gardien.

– Entrez.

Une fois dans la pièce, Clément fut le premier à parler.

– C'est qui lui ? On devait pas parler à Hugo ?

– Bonjour, Clément. Je suis le fils d'Hugo, j'ai pris la relève il y a quelque temps.

– Oh, okay. Du coup...

Il tendit le Miraculous du Paon.

– On l'a récupéré, mais on ne dira rien sur l'identité de Kujaku, du moins pas à la presse, à vous, on peut vous en parler.

– C'est...Théo, l'ancien meilleur ami de Luc...Avait dit Anna d'une petite voix.

Le grand gardien hocha la tête.

– Je vais récupérer vos Miraculous maintenant. Où est Talula ?

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer violemment. Comme ça ? D'un coup ?

– Je me permets. Vous devriez les laisser les garder pour protéger la ville. Ou alors leur laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée de devoir les rendre. Vous avez bien vu comment j'ai réagi quand on m'a arraché mon Miraculous d'un coup ? Je dis ça, je dis rien...

Le gardien sembla pensif puis acquiesça.

– Tu as raison.

Et sur ces mots, il nous renvoya.

Il nous fallut du temps à tous pour nous habituer à la situation, mais tout redevint normal rapidement, l'identité de Bug Bang comme celle de Kujaku furent sujettes à beaucoup de théories, mais sans aucune de concrète. Quant à Clément, il essayait de se faire à son nouveau statut de célébrité. Ils avaient vite compris en le voyant au combat qu'il était le Mistynoir d'origine, mais il n'avait pas voulu changer d'identité une nouvelle fois.

– Ethan ! J'ai enfin un appart ! Fini le foyer !

Je souris.

– Un appart pour deux ? J'te rappelle que je vais faire mes études sup' dans le même endroit que toi. Donc réserve-moi une place pour dans deux ans.

– Eh bien, pour trois, Théo vivra avec nous !

– Arrêtez de parler de ça, je me sens vieux ! Eh, Ana, faudra qu'on s'trouve un appart ensemble !

– Ouais, comme ça, on construira une relation en béton !

Il soupira et je rigolais à la blague d'Anna.

– Je retire ma proposition, je pourrais pas supporter ton humour trop longtemps !

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble.

Gaëlle et Owen arrivèrent avec Théo, nous ne les avions pas mis au courant sur le fait qu'il était Kujaku, ce n'était pas la peine.

– Attendez, on voulait vivre avec notre p'tit blond nous ! Lâcha ma meilleure amie en débarquant.

– On dirait que vous parlez de votre enfant ! Rigola Anna.

Cette ambiance ressemblait vraiment à une fin d'histoire.

Après tout, même si Mistynoir et Bug Bang continuaient à veiller sur la population, parfois remplacés par leurs prédécesseurs, le calme était majoritairement revenu.

Et même si l'histoire était dure, sa fin était appréciable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous en pensez quoi de la fin? L'identité de Kujaku? (Vous êtes pas surpris hein ? J'avoue que c'était grillé le chapitre d'avant ahah) Les réactions des persos face à ça? (Vous avez vu, Clément il a rendu le Miraculous!).
> 
> Vous pensez qu'ils ont de l'avenir nos petiots? (ce nom...)
> 
> Enfin...ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est le dernier chapitre...DONC! Il y aura des OS. Because je les aime trop pour les abandonner.
> 
> Mais du coup, vous pourrez apprendre plein de trucs! Des développements sur la relation Ethanna, comment s'est forgée celle entre Théo et Talula, qui est le petit-frère de cette dernière (en vrai, on peut le deviner avec ce tome, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.). Comment Clément a retrouvé Ethan...Oh, et certaines scènes de ce tome du point de vue de Clément, parce que ce que voit Ethan n'est que son point de vue, il n'entend, voit, et comprend que ce qu'il peut et rien de plus.
> 
> Enfin bref...Voilà...si vous voulez aller lire d'autres trucs, j'ai un recueil d'OS et une petite histoire de trois chapitres sur Miraculous...Et des trucs non Miraculous aussi. Au revoir, en espérant que je vous recroise bientôt ;).
> 
> *Part se mettre en boule pour pleurer la fin du tome.*

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais prévenu que c'était court. Bon, ce sera le seul chapitre en pdv extérieur jusqu'à la fin du tome, après le prologue, on suivra le point de vue d'Ethan, que vous ne connaissez pas. Mais vous en faites pas, Clément et Anastasia seront pas abandonnés, il feront quelques passages.


End file.
